Power Protect You
by Blackguard
Summary: Shortly after Buffy sends Angel to hell, Xander’s family moves away from Sunnydale to the not so quiet town of Angel Grove just as another group of teens who are charged with saving world come into their powers
1. Chapter 1

I know some of you may think I am crazy for making this but I am crazy, so ha ha to all you people thinking I am crazy! Anywho this idea hit me and I thought it would be some fun and my sister is obsessed with the show I am crossing so I thought I would do this to make her happy (and people say I am a mean big brother) Anywho, here it is, hope you like. Please R+R.

**Title** – Power Protect You

**Author** – Blackguard – Power Rangers (like you didn't guess that after reading the title)

**Rating** – R or whatever the version they use online, I think its M

**Summary** – Shortly after Buffy sends Angel to hell, Xander's family moves away from Sunnydale to the not so quiet town of Angel Grove just as another group of teens who are charged with saving world come into their powers.

**Pairings** – X/Kimberly, probably more later on

**AN** – So like previously stated, yeah this is an odd cross but I wanted to write it, and since there is no one to stop me, I did, hope you all like it. Also I am kinda making this more mature, nothing to explicit, I don't do fics like that, basically stuff like swear words, blood, things along those lines, basically how I think American teenagers would act if they had to save the world on a weekly basis. And on a final note I am playing around with the time stream and everything just to make all the main characters around the same age/grade, although never in power rangers does it say what grade the are in that I can recall.

**Disclaimer** – I own neither of the aforementioned shows, wish I did own them, then I would be rich and could fund my plans for world domination.

**Chapter 1**

"This sucks," Xander muttered to himself as he watched the last of his things get loaded onto the moving truck his parents had rented.

Earlier that week his parents had told him that the construction company his dad worked for was transferring him to a city called Angel Grove. Xander could have sworn that he had heard something about the town on the news, he just couldn't remember what it was considering the hell he and his friends had been going through the past couple of months.

First Spike and Drusilla reassembled the judge and he had to use his military knowledge to steal a rocket launcher from a nearby army base, along with a few other things that he didn't tell his friends about. Then Buffy had fucked away Angel's soul and unleashed one of the most feared vampires in history, who had then made their lives hell for the following months while Buffy bitched and moaned about her boyfriend turning evil.

After that he had killed Miss Calendar and left her body in Giles bed, all leading up to when Angelus had got his hands on Acathla and was gonna use it to suck the world into hell. Luckily Willow had been able to find the soul curse and perform it, thus giving Angel back his soul.

Thinking of that still sent shivers down his spine over how close they all came to dying, when Willow sent him to tell Buffy that she was trying the curse again he knew that he had made the right decision by lying to Buffy. He knew that if Buffy knew that she had a chance to get her Angel back that she would have hesitated, whereas Angelus would have not, and he would have then succeed in ending the world.

That was the main reason why he didn't argue with his parents about the move, he knew that as soon as Buffy had found out he lied, and he knew that she would sooner or later and that when she found out she would be pissed and come after him. Thus he figured it would be safer if he left town. The only person in Sunnydale that knew where he was going was Giles, and Xander trusted the Watcher to keep his secret.

"Xander, get in the car!" his mother yelled over to him as she and his father climbed into the car.

'Well, one good thing has come of this so far, they've stopped drinking ' Xander thought as he walked over to the car. 'Wonder how long it will last,' he mused as he climbed into the backseat just as his father started the engine.

**

* * *

1 week later**

"Xander!" he heard his mother call as he rooted around a box trying too find a clean shirt to wear.

It had been a week since the Harris family had moved and Xander was still wasn't fully unpacked. "Coming!" he called back as he pulled a dark green shirt out of the box and quickly put it on.

Hurrying down the stairs and to the kitchen he grabbed his backpack and a piece of toast before hurrying out the door toward his new high school.

"So this is it," Xander said to himself as he approached the front doors of Angel Grove High School. 'Mental note, avoid library," he thought to himself with a grin on his face as he walked up the front steps of the building.

As he entered the building he quickly made his way to the office and met with the principal of the school, who was a little shocked over all the things that had been put into his record. After receiving a warning about watching his behavior Xander was given his locker number, combination, and class schedule.

Making his way to his locker Xander's attention was drawn to a girl. She was about 5'2 and had auburn hair that went down just past her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a pink T-shirt tucked into them and a short sleeved white shirt over it, and from the looks of it she was being bothered by two guys that looked like the resident bullies.

"C'mon Kimberly, you think you're too good to go out with me?" the big one said to the girl.

"Yeah, too good?" the other repeated with a sneer.

"Just leave me alone guys," the girl, who Xander now identified as Kimberly, said to the two.

"Uh excuse me," Xander said as he walked up behind them, causing all three teens to look at him. "Is there a problem here?" he asked as he took stock of the two guys in front of him.

The first was a large guy with an odd black hat with propeller on his head. The second one was short and thin with dark spiky hair. Both of them wore dark leather jackets and looked at Xander like he was a bug to them.

"Nothing that concerns you, beat it new kid!" the large one said, gesturing with his hand for emphasis.

"Scram!" the smaller one said, making the same hand gesture as the other.

"Ok for starters, what the hell are you, a parrot or do you just repeat everything he says cause your too stupid to form your own words?" Xander asked as he looked at the smaller one, who then got a look of shock and anger on his face, while Kimberly had to suppress a laugh. "And secondly, the lady asked you to leave, so I suggest that you do," Xander finished as he looked back at the bigger one, who just glared down at him.

"Looks like we're gonna have to teach you who's in charge around here," the big one said as he drew back his fist and launched a punch at Xander.

Quickly bringing up everything he remembered from his time as soldier guy about self-defense he quickly stepped to the side and grabbed hold of the guys arm, and with a quick tug caused him to lose his balance and fall on his face. Looking out of the corner of his eye Xander saw the smaller guy running at him. He then quickly dodged to the side and stuck out his foot, causing the smaller thug to go flying through the air for a few feet before hitting the floor hard.

"You'll pay for that!" the big guy said as he pulled himself to his feet and was about to come at Xander again but froze when he saw a cold look in the young man's eyes and his anger was quickly replaced with fear. "Uh uh, later, you'll pay for this later," he stammered as he grabbed the little guy and ran off down the hall.

"You ok?" Xander asked as he turned to face the girl, his cold glare gone as if it had never been there.

"Yeah, thanks for the help."

"Anytime, my names Xander Harris," the young man said as he held out his hand to the girl.

"Kimberly Hart," she replied as she took his hand and gently shook it.

"So, those guy always a bother?" he asked as he pointed down the hall the two thugs had run down.

"Bulk and Skull? Pretty much, but there mostly harmless," Kimberly answered as she turned and began pulling things out of her locker. "So, you're new here right?" she asked as she grabbed the last book she needed and closed her locker.

"Yup, how did you now?"

"Haven't seen you here before,"

"Oh, guess that answers that," Xander said as before checking the number on the piece of paper in front of him and then looking up the row of lockers.

"Also, only the new kids have to try and find their lockers," Kimberly pointed out with a grin.

"Hey, in my defense I have found my locker, it was just being blocked by two goons," Xander shot back with a grin as he put in his combination and opened up his locker.

"I guess so," Kimberly stated as the bell rang. "Well, I guess I'll see you later," she said with a smile as she turned and walked down the hall.

'Maybe this place won't be so bad,' Xander thought as he grabbed a notebook and pen from his bag before shutting the locker and heading off to class.

The rest of the day went fairly easy for Xander as he went from class to class where he sat in the back of the room and listened to the teacher. Soon the final bell rang and Xander was pulling his bag out of his locker when Kimberly walked up beside him and started to open hers.

"So, how did you first day go?" she asked in an upbeat voice that Xander found appealing.

"Not bad," Xander replied as he closed his locker.

"So uh, some friends of mine and I were gonna hang out at the Youth Center this afternoon, and I was wondering if you would like to come?" Kimberly asked with a hopeful smile on her face.

Xander thought it over for a moment before his mouth curved into a small grin. "Lead on," he said as he slung his bag over his shoulder and followed Kimberly down the hallway.

As the two teens made their way towards the Youth Center they asked each other about themselves and started to get to know one another. Kimberly also took the time to explain that the Youth Center was a combination of a fitness center and a juice bar, and that alot of the local teens hung out there.

"So, mind if I ask why you transferred so late in the year?" Kimberly asked as she and Xander approached the doors of the Youth Center.

"My dad got transferred to here," Xander answered as he pulled open one of the doors and allowed Kimberly to walk in first.

"That must suck," Kimberly commented as she walked through the doors, Xander close behind.

"Kinda, but I am good at adapting, and so far it hasn't been that bad," Xander explained as the two walked into the main room of the center.

The main room of the center was a large. The main area of the room was lowered slightly and was mainly taken up by large mats in the center of it, that currently had what looked to be a karate class going on. Around the edge of the room was various exercise equipment.

The raised area of the room was separated from the lower part by rails and had several tables spaced out as well as a few video game machines in the far corner. The main part of the area was taken up by a long bar with stools in front of it. Behind the bar was a friendly looking guy in a bright Hawaiian shirt that rivaled some of Xander's own.

"Hey Kim, who's this," the man asked as she and Xander walked over to the bar.

"Hey Ernie, this is Xander, he's new in town," Kimberly answered as she and Xander sat down at the bar. "Xander, this is Ernie, he runs this place."

"Nice to meet you," Xander said as he held out his hand.

"You too, welcome to Angel Grove," Ernie replied as he took Xander's hand and shook it. "You two need anything?" he then asked, switching back to work mode. He was met with a reply of no thanks from both teens that then walked over to one of the many tables around the room.

"So, where are the friends you mentioned?" Xander asked as he looked around the room again.

"Well, Jason is teaching a class, and the others aren't here yet," Kimberly replied before pointing to the guy standing at the head of the karate class.

The guy was just about six feet in height and had short black hair. He had on a pair black pants that are commonly used for martial arts training with a red sleeveless shirt tucked into them and a red headband on. "Ok, something tells me I wouldn't want to piss him off," Xander commented as he saw him demonstrate what looked to be a rather complex move.

Kimberly let out a small giggle as Xander turned back to face her. "Relax, he's a real nice guy," she said with a smile.

"Sounds like your close," Xander commented.

"Yeah, he's like my big brother,"

Before Xander could say anything else three people walked over to their table. One was a guy about their age with slightly pale skin, as if he spent more time indoors then out and a pair of glasses perched on his nose. He had light blond hair and was wearing a pair of overalls with a blue T-shirt underneath.

The second was a dark skinned guy with baggy black pants and a black T-shirt with yellow and green stripes on it. The last person was an Asian girl wearing a black skirt and yellow T-shirt with a black vest over it. All three of them had friendly smiles on their faces.

"Hey Kim, whose this?" the black one asked as the trio sat down.

"Guys this is Xander, he just moved here," Kim answered. "Xander, this is Zack, Billy, and Trini," she continued, pointing to each person in turn.

The group then began asking Xander questions about himself, such as where he moved from, where he was no living, and how he liked the town so far. Soon Jason's class finished and after introductions he joined in on the conversation. A couple hours later the group rose from the table and all decided to head home for the night. They then went their separate ways, save for Kimberly and Xander since he offered to walk her home

"So, your telling me that the reason that this town needs so much construction work done is because giant monsters from space attack?" Xander asked as he and Kimberly walked down the road.

"Yup," Kimberly responded with a grin. "And their always stopped by the Power Rangers," she continued as the turned a corner.

"With their giant robots that look like dinosaurs?"

"Uh huh,"

"Wow, and here I was thinking I moved to a quiet town," Xander sighed as the two arrived at Kimberly's house.

"This is my stop," she said as she pointed at the house behind her.

"Ok then, guess I'll see you tomorrow," Xander replied before the two teens bid each other goodnight.

Ten minutes later the young man was walking up too the front door of his house. 'Space monsters, superheroes, and giant robots. Out of the Hellmouth and into the fire,' he thought to himself as he walked up to his room.

**

* * *

3 weeks later**

Over the few weeks that Xander had been in Angel Grove he had quickly become good friends with Kimberly, Trini, Jason, Billy, and Zack. And in his second week there he had even seen a news report about the Power Rangers, apparently they had defeated some giant chicken monster that had attacked the town and kidnapped a little girl.

However, Xander's luck quickly took a turn for the worse as he walked into school one morning and over to his locker.

"Morning Kim," Xander greeted his friend as he opened his locker and began pulling out books.

"Hey Xan, you hear about what happened last night?" Kimberly asked, her usually sunny demeanor replaced with sadness, and a small amount of fear.

"No, what's wrong?" he asked, his own good mood quickly vanishing at seeing the sad look on Kimberly's face.

"A girl was found dead in an alley," Kimberly answered as she closed her locker door and leaned against it. "And according to the news she was found with two holes in her neck," she continued, not noticing how Xander suddenly stiffened after hearing what she said.

"That is strange," he said, quickly getting his emotions back under control.

"Yeah, I'll see you at lunch ok?" she asked as the bell rang, signaling them to get to class.

"You got it," Xander said with a small smile as they parted ways.

The rest of the day was a blur for Xander, he couldn't stop thinking about what Kimberly said, and the fact that vampires were here was something that he couldn't just shake off. During his study hall he used the computers to try and figure out who the girl was, and what had happened to her body.

Wishing that he had paid more attention to Willow when she was trying to teach him how to use a computer he tried his best to hack his way into the morgues computers, and had to suppress a cry of joy when he was able too. "Thank you Willow," he mumbled to himself as he began to look for the information he needed.

By the time the bell rang, signaling the end of the class, as well as the school day, he was able to find out the girl's name and where she was buried. Grabbing his bag and the printout of the information he had found, he quickly made his way to his locker and grabbed what he needed. If he hurried he would be able to make to the small cemetery where she was buried just before nightfall.

"Hey," a voice behind him said, turning he saw Kimberly walk up to her locker next to his. "How was your day?" she asked, trying to sound happy but still feeling afraid about what had happened.

"Pretty good, given the circumstances," he replied as closed his locker. "I got to get going, I promised my mom I would help her sort out the basement this afternoon," Xander lied as he began to make his way but was stopped short by Kimberly's voice.

"You think you could walk me home?" she asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

Xander cursed in his mind, he knew that if walked his friend home he wouldn't be able to make to the cemetery before nightfall, meaning that if the girl were to rise she would get away, but at the same time he knew that his friend needed his help.

Sighing to himself he turned to her with a grin. "I would be more then happy to my lady," he said as he held out his arm for, making her smile for the first time that day.

Taking his arm the two walked out of the school and in the direction of the young girl's home. Kimberly knew full well in her mind that if someone were to attack her she would be able to defend herself, she was the Pink Ranger after all. But she also knew that whatever had happened to the girl hadn't been done by Rita, as soon as she heard about it she had contacted Zordon, who had told her so, and the possibility of an unknown enemy greatly scared the young hero. Scared her enough too not even feel safe walking home in broad daylight, and since all the other rangers were busy, she asked Xander.

Soon the two arrived at her house. "Thanks a lot Xander," she said with a small smile as she unlocked her front door.

"Anytime, what are friends for," Xander replied with a smile and a shrug.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked her friend.

"You betcha ya," he answered, earning another small laugh from Kimberly. "I should get going," he said as he turned.

"Wait," Kimberly said, causing him to once again stop and face her. "Thanks again," she said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime," he once again said with a smile as waved, and then walked away.

After he made it home he quickly ran up to his room and pulled a small chest out of his closet. Opening up the chest revealed his stash of weapons he pulled out a cross, wooden stake, and three bottles of holy water. He then closed the chest and moved it off to the side. Walking into his closet he felt around on the back wall and soon found the latch that was there.

When he was moving in he found out that the back of his closet was actually another door that opened up into an older room of the house that from the looks of it was once another bedroom. After some slight remodeling work he was able to turn it into a small armory where he kept the things he had stolen from the army base the night he had gotten the rocket launcher to stop the Judge as well as some swords, axes, and other basic demon hunting equipment.

Walking over to one of the racks on the wall he grabbed a shoulder holster he had made himself and then grabbed two pistols as well as spare clips for each and put them into the holster. Next was a pair of blessed knives he had gotten from Giles last Christmas and put them into the two sheaths on the holster straps. Deciding that he wouldn't need anything bigger to take out one fledgling vampire he retreated from the room and slid the back wall of his closet back into place.

Grabbing a long coat so as to hide everything he then made his way out of his house and towards the graveyard. Walking down the street he let out a curse as he noticed the setting sun off in the distance and broke out into a run. He made it too the front gates of the cemetery thirty minutes after the sun had finished setting.

Hoping that he wasn't too late he quietly slipped into the graveyard and began to search for the grave he wanted. After twenty minutes of searching he found the appropriate headstone and saw that the earth in front of it was undisturbed. Letting out a silent thanks to whatever higher power was listening he leaned back against a tree and began to wait.

Unfortunately for the young hunter, it was not a short wait. Close to three hours later he had gone from patiently waiting to pacing back in forth in front of the grave.

"Wake up already you stupid vampire, some of us have school tomorrow," he said to the grave as stopped his pacing and began to tap his foot impatiently.

As if the demon could hear him, the clawed hand of a vampire burst from the ground in front of him. "About damn time!" Xander yelled as he pulled out his cross and stake and got ready for a fight.

Seconds later the vampire fully climbed out of the grave and upon seeing Xander, let out a growl and charged the young man, who was ready. Xander raised his stake he got ready to impale the vampire when the undead creature suddenly leaped into the air, landed behind him, and delivered a sharp kick to the back of his head that sent him flying through the air.

Landing with loud thud that forced all the air out of his lungs, Xander rolled over and quickly tried to regain his breath when he was suddenly pinned to the ground by the vampire. The demon looked down at him with a sneer before tugging his head back to expose his neck and lowering her face.

When the vampire was about to stick her fangs into Xander she suddenly felt something impact the back of her head, followed by an intense burning pain. Screaming in agony the vampire jumped off Xander and grabbed at its head.

"Holy water, ain't it a bitch," Xander remarked as he climbed to his feet. "Time to die," he said in a serious tone as he walked over to the screaming vampire and quickly buried his stake in its chest, causing the demon to crumble to dust. "That was not fun," Xander then said as he rubbed the back of his head where the vampire had kicked him.

"And it's about to get worse," a voice growled out from the shadows.

"Oh shit," Xander muttered under his breath as five more vampires materialized out of the darkness and surrounded him. "Where's a slayer when you need one," he sighed as he took out his guns and prepared to fight, unaware that help would soon be arriving.

On the other side of town, five teens were woken from peaceful sleep by a familiar six-tone beep.

**End Chapter 1**

Well, tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Back with chapter 2 I meant to get this out earlier but I started a job at UPS loading trucks from 3:30-8:30 in the morning and when you add that with my other job all of my time at home has been spent eating, showering or sleeping. and toattempt to make up for my lack of time during the week to work on updates, I will do my best to make longer chapters over the weekends.

and for those of you that left questions, comments, and/or concerns, I have every intention of addressing those as the fic continues. So please keep reading and reviewing. Also thanks to everyone that reviewed, I honestly wasn't expecting so much positive feedback on this.

**Chapter 2**

Kimberly, awakened by the beeping of her communicator, rolled out of her bed and quickly rushed over to her desk and picked up the watch like device. "What is it Zordon?" she asked in an urgent tone.

"KIMBERLY, TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY," Zordon's voice said through the communicator.

"On the way," the Pink Ranger replied as she strapped the device to her wrist and activated it. Immediately she disappeared in a pillar of pink light only to reappear seconds later in the Command Center alongside her friends.

"Zordon what's wrong?" Jason asked the giant head that was their leader Zordon.

"THERE IS TROUBLE IN A SMALL CEMETERY," Zordon's booming voice replied.

"What sort of trouble?" Zack asked, still a little groggy from being woken up in the middle of the night.

"OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE," Zordon replied.

As one, all five teens turned to the large sphere behind them. Its surface quickly changed from the usual white to an image of a small graveyard, soon it showed a small group of people. The teens immediately recognized Xander among the group, and from the looks of it the other five were attacking him.

Upon closer inspection they were able to see that the other five people there, weren't exactly people. Each of them had glowing yellow eyes and had deformed faces with large fangs.

"What are those things?" Trini asked as they turned back to face Zordon.

"I DO NOT KNOW, BUT WE BELIEVE THEY ARE THE SOURCE OF THE RECENT MURDER AND THEY ARE ATTACKING AN INNOCENT. GO AND AID HIM WHILE ALPHA AND I TRY TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THEY ARE," Zordon answered.

"Alright guys," Jason said as he and the others stood in a line. "Its Morphin Time!" the young man yelled out as the whole group raised their mophers into the air.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabertooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

* * *

'This is not looking good,' Xander thought to himself as he shot another vampire in the chest, causing it to stagger but not fall. 'Always bring an extra stake!' he yelled at himself before a vampire snuck up behind him and threw him through the air and into a nearby headstone, causing it to shatter from the impact. 

The young hunter was having a tough time with the vampires, early in the fight both his stake and cross had been knocked out of his hands and had gone flying away into the dark. Shortly after that his knives had also been knocked away by the demons, leaving only his guns.

Quickly rising to his feet he jumped to the side as another vampire charged at him, narrowly avoiding the attack. He then took aim with one of his pistols and sent a bullet into the demon's kneecap, causing it to crumple to the ground screaming in pain.

Knowing that the injury would only keep the vampire down for a short time he made a break for the gates of the cemetery. His hope was that if he could make it out he would be able to give the bloodsuckers the slip, or at the very least get somewhere more crowded. But once again luck was not on his side as a hand grabbed his collar and threw him back into the tree he had been leaning against early that night.

"You're a hell of lot more feisty then the bitch was," the vampire said as he gestured at the grave the young woman had risen from.

"What can say, I believe in working for your meal," Xander shot back as he drove his knee into the vampires groin, causing him to fall to his knees in pain, only to have another vampire drive it's fist into the side of his head, once again sending him crashing to the ground.

"Now you die," the vampire said as the other four gathered behind him. The vampire then bent down and grabbed Xander's collar, lifting him into the air. Before the vampire could start its meal it felt on odd sensation in its chest. Looking down he saw an odd-looking arrow sticking out. "Oh hell," the demon muttered as he crumbled to dust.

"Leave him alone!" a man's voice called from the shadows. Looking around both the vampires and Xander saw five figures clad in different colored spandex suits step out of the darkness, the one in pink caring a bow with an arrow identical to the one that had killed the vampire notched and ready to fire.

"Who the hell are these clowns?" one of the vampires asked as the figures approached.

"No idea," said another.

"We're the Power Rangers," the red figure called out as he pulled a longsword out of nowhere

"Let's kill them anyway," a third vampire said with a sneer as he and the other three vampires charged them.

Not wasting time, the Pink Ranger launched another arrow at the vampires, striking the leader in his shoulder and causing him to stumble but quickly regaining his balance. When the vampires got close the Red Ranger struck out with his sword and neatly decapitated another of the vampires. Seeing two of their kind killed drove the remaining three vampires into a rage and they swiftly began to attack.

While this was going on a groggy Xander was trying to pull himself to his feet. "You okay there cutie?" a voice asked as a hand wrapped around his arm and helped him to his feet.

"Gonna be really sore in the morning," Xander replied as he got to his feet. Looking up he saw that it was the Pink Ranger that had helped him up, and that the other four Rangers were walking up to him, all that was left of the vampires were piles of dust. He took a second to take in all that had happened and then to look over the Power Rangers.

All in all he wasn't overly impressed, but then considering all the things he had seen and done since he had met Buffy two years ago, not much phased the young man anymore.

"What the hell were those things?" the Red Ranger asked, looking his friend over.

"Those were Vampires," Xander replied as he went about retrieving his guns and knives.

"Vampires?" the Blue Ranger asked, shock in his voice.

"Yup," Xander replied as he slid his guns back into their holsters and went about looking for his knives.

"You sure?" the Black Ranger asked as the watched Xander fumble around in the dark, looking for his knives.

"Oh yeah, been fighting them for about two years now," Xander responded as he finally found his knives.

"Well, looks like there taken care of, you gonna be ok?" Yellow asked as Xander walked back over to them.

"Yeah, I should be able to make it home alright," he replied.

"Alright then, we're out of here," Red said, and seconds later all five of the heroes disappeared in streams of light that matched their costumes.

"Neat," Xander said before he began a slow treck out of the graveyard, his head still pounding from the beating he had taken from the vampires. What seemed like days later but was really only two hours, Xander climbed into his bedroom window and after cleaning and putting his weapons away, dropped into bed.

* * *

"And then he said that they were Vampires," Billy reported to Zordon and Alpha. Once the Rangers made it back to the Command Center they used to the Viewing Globe to make sure Xander got home okay and then reported on what had happened to Zordon and Alpha. 

"Interesting," Alpha said as he turned to one of the many computer consoles in the room and punched a few buttons.

"So what do we do now?" Kimberly asked as Zordon as the small robot continued his work.

"RETURN TO YOUR HOMES, YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH TONIGHT," came Zordon's booming reply. "ALPHA AND I WILL INFORM YOU IF WE LEARN ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TONIGHT."

The Rangers then all teleported back to their homes and returned to sleep, all except for Kimberly, who laid awake and contemplated the new information she had learned about her friend.

* * *

Like he predicted, Xander awoke the next morning sore all over. Pulling himself from his bed with a groan he grabbed some clean clothes and stumbled down the hallway and into the bathroom. After a hot shower, which did nothing to ease the soreness in his body, he grabbed his bag and made his way towards school, thankful that there was only a few days left before the school year ended. 

"Hey Xan," a voice called out behind him.

Turning Xander saw Kimberly coming up behind him, who then joined him on the walk to their lockers. "Hey Kim," he replied as they reached their destination.

"So, how was your night?" Kimberly asked, Xander noticed that her usual upbeat mood had returned.

"Well, went for a late night walk, got attacked, and then got saved by the Power Rangers," Xander replied in an even tone, as if everything that had happened was no big deal.

The Pink Ranger held in a grin and plastered on a shocked looked as she turned to her friend. "Oh my god, you actually met the Power Rangers?" she asked her friend excitedly.

"Yup, and apparently the pink one thinks I'm cute," he continued as he grabbed his books and shut the door to his locker.

"Wow, look you at, you got superheroes all over you" Kimberly joked as she closed her locker and started down the hall, her friend right beside. All the while trying to hold laughter in.

Xander let out a little laugh over what his friend said. "Oh yeah, call me Xander, wooer of all super ladies," he replied, causing Kimberly to burst into the laughter she was trying to hold in.

Soon she was able to suppress her laughs again and was about to reply when the bell rang. "See you later?" she asked.

"You betcha,"

**

* * *

1 week later **

"Ouch," Xander commented just after Jason had thrown him onto the matted floor of the Youth Center.

"You okay man?" Jason asked as he extended his hand and helped Xander to his feet.

"Oh yeah, just peachy," Xander replied as regained his balance. Shortly after his friends had found about how the Power Rangers had saved him Jason had offered to teach him martial arts, an offer that Xander quickly accepted. Although Xander did have a good knowledge of self defense left over from his night spent as soldier guy, he was never one to turn down the opportunity to learn more of a skill that could possibly save his life. Especially after what had happened with the vampires the previous week.

Although what Xander didn't realize was that Jason had offered to teach him for exactly the same reason. After learning what his friend did at night he decided to make sure that he had the most training he could get to help him. Especially after what Zordon and Alpha had discovered about Vampires. He had to suppress a shudder as he remembered everything his mentor had told him and the other Rangers about what happened in the world after night fell. The only unfortunate thing was that the Rangers mission was to defend Earth from Rita and her minions, but they had all agreed to lend whatever support they could to their friend and his own mission.

"Maybe we should call it a day, you seem a bit distracted," Jason said to his friend, who quickly agreed with the suggestion, he was, after all, getting tired of being slammed into the mats over and over again. The two then walked over to the table where Kimberly and Trini were sitting.

"Hey girls," Xander greeted his friends as he and Jason sat down.

"Your looking better out there Xan," Trini commented as Xander began to rub his sore shoulder.

"Doesn't feel that way," Xander replied, earning a laugh from the table.

"So, you guys happy that schools over for the summer?" the Asian girl asked as the boys both pulled out water bottles and sipped from them.

"Oh yeah," Xander replied as he sipped from the bottle.

"Any big summer plans?" Kimberly asked, taking a sip from the smoothie in front of her.

"Not really," Xander replied as he capped the bottle and put it back in his bag

"Well, I'm sure we can think of something," Trini said, already formulating plans for what the group could do over the break.

Xander was about to reply when his watch alarm went off. Looking down at it his watch he let out a curse before quickly rising and grabbing his bag. "Sorry guys, I got to go," he said as he rushed out the door of the Youth Center before any of his friends could ask why.

"I am so late," Xander muttered as he rushed down the streets of Angel Grove. After his family had left Sunnydale Xander had noticed a remarkable change in his parents. No more would he come home from school and find empty bottles of alcohol lying on the floor, and it had been weeks since his father had gotten mad at him without a good reason. Xander didn't know how or why it happened, but for the first time in years he was happy with his family, so he wasn't complaining.

This was part of the reason he was rushing home. In an attempt to try and mend some of the damage they had done to him over the years, his parents had decided to institute a weekly family dinner, they both knew that this wouldn't work to fix all of what they had done to their son over the years, but they hoped that it would be a good start, and Xander appreciated the fact that they were putting forth an effort to make things up to him.

Deciding to take a shortcut through the park Xander stopped short when he heard a scream a little ways off. Once again cursing he rushed off in the direction the scream came from, pulling his twin daggers out of the hidden sheath in his bag as he did.

Moving closer to the scream he peeked through the bushes and saw several odd looking grey people attacking a park full of kids and their parents. His annoyance at the situation quickly grew to rage as he saw one of the grey men running at a screaming little girl.

With a cry of rage, the young man burst from the bushes and intercepted the grey man and tackled him to the ground. He was about to drive one of his knives into the thing beneath him when he was grabbed from behind and thrown through the air. Although, unlike the previous week with the vampires, Xander was ready, remembering what Jason had taught him, he readied his body and when he hit the ground he rolled backwards and sprung up to his feet.

Quelling his rage and listening to his common sense, Xander looked at the things around him. There were six in total and they hopped around him almost like monkeys, he suddenly remembered a news report he had seen that had stated creatures were called Putty Patrollers and were the shock troops of the crazy witch that was constantly attacking the city.

Not letting his guard down Xander moved into attack the closet one. Moving quickly he dashed up to one of the Putties and slashed at it with one of his knives and was shocked when his knife didn't even leave a mark on the creature.

Launching a kick at the Putty he grunted in pain when his foot connected with the things chest, it felt like he had just kicked a brick wall. "What the hell are you guys made of?" Xander asked as he jumped back to dodge an attack, only to be taken off guard by another one.

The Putty grabbed Xander from behind and threw him over to one of its companions that then kicked him in the chest and sent him to the ground. "Why can't I ever catch a break," Xander muttered before quickly rolling to the side to avoid a fist whose intent was to crush his skull.

"Ask and you shall receive," a voice called out before several beams of light hit the Putties and sent them flying back. Looking in the direction the blasts came from Xander saw the Power Rangers walking over, all of them holding odd red guns in their hands.

"Need a hand?" the Pink Ranger asked as Xander got his feet.

"Why not," Xander replied as he dusted himself off. The five superheroes then quickly spread out and attacked the Putties.

Moments later the six creatures were laying on the ground, grasping various injuries on their bodies before they all disappeared in flashes of light. The Rangers then walked over to the young man.

"So, why is it that we're always saving you from trouble?" the Black Ranger asked the young man in front of him.

"Cause I always end up in trouble when I am trying to help people," Xander said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Then why do you always help, eventually your luck will run out," Blue stated as he crossed his arms.

Xander let out a sigh before looking up at the blue clad hero. "Guess I'm just a White Knight," he said, the title instantly brining back bad memories.

The Red Ranger nodded at this. Beneath his helmet Jason, although knowing Xander only a short time was able to quickly tell that he was the type of person who would do anything he could to help another person. This is what gave him a deep respect for the young man, a respect that only continued to grow as he got to know him better. "Just try watch yourself from now on," he finally just before he and the other Rangers teleported away.

"That is so cool," Xander commented before looking at his watch again. Letting out yet another curse he then ran over to where he dropped his bag, stashed his knives inside, and sprinted home as fast as he could.

* * *

The next morning Xander was woken from a peaceful sleep by his mother pounding on his door. "Xander, phone!" his mother called as she continued to pound on the door. 

"Okay okay," Xander called back as he reached for the phone by his bed and picked it up.

"Hello," Xander said, stifling a yawn.

"Hey Xander," a female voice said back.

"Cordy?" Xander asked in shock.

End Chapter 2

Well here's chapter 2, I meant it to be longer but things popped up this weekend that cut into my writing time, I hope to have chap 3 out by mid week, but until then please leave some feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

So here I am, back with chapter 3. Meant to get this out sooner but most of my free time this past week was spent asleep on my couch, or playing DnD. Also, this chapter is a bit longer then normal, I figure this way I can make up for the slow update.

Thanks for all the reviews.

**Chapter 3**

'Man this sucks,' Xander thought to himself as he threw a rock into the lake he was in front of. After his call from Cordelia he had gone for a walk to sort out what had happened and to clear his head and he soon found himself sitting in front of a lake in the park.

'Can't believe she dumped me again,' was the same thought that kept going through his mind. Picking up another rock he was about to throw it into the lake when a voice from behind stopped him.

"Why are you throwing stones at the lake, what did it ever do to you?" Kimberly asked in a joking manner as she walked over and sat down next to her friend.

"Hey Kim," Xander absently replied as he threw the stone in his hand.

Knowing something was up with her friend, Kimberly decided to find out and help if she could. "Wanna a talk about it?" she asked as she tucked her legs up and rested her head on her knees.

"What makes you think there's something to talk about?" Xander asked as he faced his friend.

"Well, for starters you're throwing stones into a lake which is something I have never seen you do, and also you look like someone ran over your dog, backed up, and ran it over again," Kimberly stated, making a small laugh escape from Xander.

"I really look like that?" Xander asked, getting his composure back.

"Oh yeah, now spill," Kimberly pressed.

With a sigh Xander turned his eyes back to the lake. "I got a call from my girlfriend Cordelia earlier."

"And that's bad?" Kimberly asked, although already guessing what may be causing her friend's foul mood

"She dumped me," stated Xander, confirming Kimberly's suspicions.

"I'm sorry Xander," she said, as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Not your fault," Xander replied feeling around for more stones.

"Did she at least have a good reason?" Kimberly asked as Xander found more stones and tossed them up and down in his hand.

"Apparently she's going away with her family for the summer and doesn't want to be weighed down with a boyfriend that she never sees anymore," the young man replied throwing the first stone into the lake and watching it skip a few feet before dropping under the water.

"That's a crappy reason if you ask me."

"Yeah, but not much I can do about it,"

"Well, except sit here and mope about it," Kimberly pointed out.

"What are you hinting at Hart?" Xander asked, dropping the rest of the stones in his hand and once again turning to his friend.

"That you need to stop moping around, get up, and have some summer fun with me and the others," Kimberly stated as she got to her feet and brushed some of the dirt of her shorts.

Xander watched her for a moment before sighing. "I don't have a choice do I?" he asked as he too stood up.

"Nope," was the reply he got. "Now come on, the others are at the Youth Center," Kimberly continued as she grabbed Xander's hand and dragged him in the direction of the local teen hangout.

* * *

The next few weeks went by fairly quickly for Xander, with the help of his friends he was quickly getting over his breakup with Cordelia. He had also gotten a phone call from Giles, who explained to him what had happened in Sunnydale since he had been gone.

After sending Angelus to hell, Buffy had disappeared, but through Giles contacts and a little help from the council he had been able to quickly track her down and convince her to come home.

Also that Willow had told Buffy about the soul curse, and the message she had told Xander to give her. Knowing the truth didn't make Buffy to happy, and last he knew Buffy had made threats against the young mans life should she ever see him again.

Willow was another story, apparently she had mixed feelings about what had happened. She admitted to being very angry at Xander for lying to Buffy and for not having enough faith in her to pull the spell off, but she had also stated that she could understand why Xander did what he had done.

After Giles's call Xander was relived to hear that his friends were still okay, even though they both seemed to be fairly pissed at him.

He had also taken up patrolling at nights, and was surprised at the amount of demonic activity in the area. It was no where near as bad as Sunnydale was, but he was still worried about it.

That is how he had ended up in his current situation. While out on patrol he had encountered as small vampire nest in an empty warehouse, and with the help of a few homemade bombs he was able to get rid of it. After getting rid of the nest he was on his way home when out of nowhere a group of Putties appeared and began to attack him.

However, unlike last time he had encountered them, this time he was well equipped. Remembering how much it had hurt to hit one last time he fought them, Xander decided to opt for keeping as much distance between him and the creatures as possible.

Readying the shotgun he brought with him on patrol Xander pointed it at the first Putty that rushed him and pulled the trigger and let out a smirk when he saw the Putty drop to the ground with a hole in his chest before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Who's next?" Xander asked, pumping the shotgun.

Not waiting for another one to charge him, Xander took aim at another Putty and pulled the trigger, sending another enemy to the ground.

A few short minutes later Xander had dispatched the Putties and was reloading his shotgun in case anything else showed up.

"Very impressive human," a voice called out behind him.

Quickly turning and raising his gun, the young man saw that the source of the voice was a creature covered in gold armor with a long sword in his hand.

"Now who the hell are you?" Xander asked, keeping his weapon trained on the thing in front of him.

"My name is Goldar, and the great Empress Rita had ordered me to bring you too her," Goldar replied.

"Well you can tell her that I'm not going anywhere," Xander replied as he pulled the trigger on his gun and let out a curse when the shot did nothing to phase the creature in front of him.

"You'll have to try better then that human," Goldar laughed at the young man as several more Putties appeared. "Get him!" Goldar screamed just before the Putties rushed him.

"Oh crap," Xander muttered as he fired at the closest Putty.

The young man did his best to fight off the Putties, but with the presence of Goldar, who was far stronger then the gray creatures, it was quickly becoming hopeless. It wasn't long before the Putties disarmed him and held him down. Seconds later the whole group disappeared in flashes of light.

* * *

"You okay Kim?" Trini asked her friend. Over the past days Trini had noticed that Kimberly was acting a little strange, especially when in the presence of Xander.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that the Pink Ranger was falling for their friend. Even the guys, who were usually dense about matters like this, were able to figure it out after awhile. The only person that didn't seem to be picking up on it was Xander himself.

"I'm fine," Kimberly replied as she ran a brush through her hair.

"You sure?" Trini pressed, trying to get her friend to talk.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be," Kimberly answered as she set down her brush.

"Well you have been acting a little odd lately, especially around Xander," Trini pointed out, and noticed that Kimberly seemed to freeze up after hearing that. "You like him don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Kimberly asked with a sigh as she plopped down onto the bed.

"Kinda," Trini replied causing Kimberly to begin to panic. "If it helps, I don't think Xander realizes it," she continued, thankful that her friend relaxed a little after hearing that.

"So, what do you think I should do?" Kimberly asked her friend, desperate for advice

"Ask him out?" Trini stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't you think it might be a little too soon, I don't think he's over his ex yet," Kimberly pointed out.

"Good point," Trini replied before falling into silence as she thought over the situation. After a few minutes an idea formed in her mind. "Okay, my advice is that you give him a couple more weeks to get over his ex, and then you casually ask him if he would want to do something apart from the group. Then you just start dropping hints that you like him and hope that he picks up on them," Trini explained.

"What if he doesn't pick up on the hints?" Kimberly asked, thinking over what her friend had said.

"Shove your tongue down his throat?" Trini asked with a smile.

"TRINI!" Kimberly shrieked as she hit her friend over the head with a pillow.

"What, it was just a suggestion," the Yellow Ranger replied with a laugh as her friend wound up to hit her again, but instantly stopped when there communicators began beeping.

"What is it Zordon?" Trini asked as Kim moved closer so she could hear better.

"TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY," Zordon replied.

"We're on the way," Kimberly said before she and Trini disappeared in pink and yellow flashes of light and reappeared seconds later at the Command Center, the rest of the Rangers already there.

"What's going on Zordon?" Jason asked their leader.

"IT SEEMS RITA HAS KIDNAPPED A HUMAN, OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE," Zordon answered as the teens turned to the globe behind them and watched the image play out of Goldar and a group of Putties grab hold of Xander and disappear.

"I don't get it, what would Rita want with Xander?" Jason asked as the group turned back to face Zordon.

"I DO NOT KNOW, BUT WHATEVER HER REASON IT CAN NOT BE GOOD."

* * *

"Hello! Anyone there!" Xander called out into the darkness around him.

Once he and his captors had arrived at Rita's palace, which he learned was on the Moon, he had been chained up in a dark room and left alone. After spending a few hours in which he had been yanking at the chains binding him to the wall, and not succeeding in loosening them in anyway, he gave up and began to yell into the darkness. Suddenly a blinding light appeared, causing the young man to shut his eyes. A few seconds later his eyes had adjusted to the brightness and he was able to see again.

Standing in front of him was an oddly dressed woman with long white hair that was stuck up into two spikes on the top of her head, forming a V type shape, in her hand she carried a long staff ending at one end in a hoop with a red crystal inside it. Standing to one side of her was Goldar and to the other was a shorter white monster wearing an apron and glasses.

"Would you shut up, your giving me a headache!" the woman yelled at him as she slammed her staff into the ground.

"Ever so sorry," Xander shot back sarcastically. "I take it your Rita?" he asked, starting to get really worried.

"That I am human," Rita replied.

"So, what the hell do you want with you crazy space bitch?" Xander asked with a smirk on his face, a smirk that was quickly knocked away by Goldar's fist slamming into his face.

"You will show the Empress respect human!" Goldar yelled as he punched Xander again, knocking a few teeth loose.

"Fuck you," Xander replied as he spit blood out of his mouth.

Goldar was about to hit Xander again when Rita put a hand on his shoulder. "Now now Goldar, be nice to our guest," she said with a crazy smile. "After all, he has a big job to do for us."

"And what," Xander gasped out. "Makes you think I will do anything for you?" he asked.

"Because you won't have a choice," the space witch replied. "Finster, get to work!" she yelled at the white monster before turning and stalking out of the room, Goldar right behind her.

"Alright now, what shall we do with you?" Finster thought out loud as he began to look the boy over.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Xander asked, spitting more blood out of his mouth.

"Oh it's quite brilliant actually," Finster began as he moved over to a lever and pulled it, causing the chains holding Xander to rotate, making him parallel to the floor. "We're going to turn you into a monster," he finished as he grabbed some tools and walked over to the boy.

"What?" Xander cried out in shock, the pain in his face instantly forgotten.

"Oh yes, by turning you into a monster we will finally be able to destroy the Power Rangers," Finster continued as he opened up a book and began to page through it. "You see, the Rangers will never be able to destroy a monster that is there friend."

"What the hell are you talking about? They may have saved my ass a couple of times, but the Power Rangers aren't my friends," Xander pointed out, once again desperately yanking at the chains that held him.

Finster only reply to that was a chuckle as he picked up his tools and walked over to the young man. "Now this may hurt a bit," he said as he began his work. The only sounds after that were Xander's screams of pain.

* * *

In the Command Center, the Rangers, with the help of Alpha and Zordon had been working over the many different controls in the building for hours, trying to find a way to save their friend.

"Couldn't we just teleport to Rita's palace and get him out?" Zack asked Zordon.

"UNFORTUNATELY NO, RITA HAS A POWERFUL SHIELD THAT WE ARE ABLE TO PENETRATE," Zordon replied.

"Then what are we supposed to do, just let Rita do God knows what to our friend?" Kimberly asked, all the while her mind supplying various images of Rita torturing her potential boyfriend.

Before Zordon could reply, the warning alarms in the Command Center went off filling the room with flashing lights. "Aye yai yai, it seems Rita has sent a monster to attack the city," Alpha said as he punched up an image of the monster on the Viewing Globe.

"Oh gross," Kimberly said as she saw the monster's image.

The creature was standing at just under seven feet in height and looked to be some sort of dog like creature. Sharp looking claws grew out of each finger and on each of its elbows were two foot long blades.

"It appears to resemble a Hyaenidae?" Billy said as he observed the monster.

"A what?" Jason asked his friend as he too studied the monster.

"A Hyena," Billy stated.

"Well, whatever it is we have to stop it," Jason said as he and the others lined up. "It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

"Look, there it is!" Kimberly, now in her Pink Ranger form, called out as she and the other Rangers arrived at the park and saw the monster terrorizing a small group of people.

"Hey ugly! Over here!" Zack called out, getting the monsters attention.

Looking away from the people, the monster let out a snarl as it saw the costumed heroes. Letting out a scream the creature began to charge them. Preparing for the attack, the Rangers all took up defensive poses and prepared for the attack, but were caught off guard when the monsters opened its mouth and let out a blast of energy, that sounded like a laugh, at them, causing them to go flying backwards into a nearby wall.

Not wanting to lose its advantage the monster ran full speed at the recovering Rangers and began to rip into them with its claws, causing sparks to fly as the suits took some of the damage for the people wearing them, but not enough. When the Hyena had finished its attack all five of the heroes were trying to pull themselves to their feet, regardless of the pain they were in.

"Man this thing is strong," Zack commented as he and the other Rangers got back to their feet.

"He won't be for long. Let's bring them together guys," Jason called out as his sword appeared in his hand. Seconds later all five of the Rangers had combined their weapons into the powerful cannon that had sent countless other monsters to their deaths.

"Fire!" they all called out as large beam of energy shot out of the gun and hit the monster square in the chest, sending it flying through the air. However, instead of dying like the other monsters, this one rose to its feet, a large burn on its chest and look of fury in its eyes.

"What!" Jason called out, shocked at seeing the monster rise.

"Why didn't that work?" Trini asked, starting to get really worried.

"Let's hit it again!" Jason said to the others, aiming at the monster again.

"That's right Rangers, Kill your friend!" a voice behind them yelled out. Turning, the Rangers saw Goldar standing their, an evil smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about Goldar?" Billy asked the monster in front of them.

"Aren't you wondering what happened to your friend?" the monster asked with a laugh as realization began to dawn on the Rangers.

"No way, it's not possible," Kimberly said in shock.

"Oh I'm afraid it is Pink Ranger!" Goldar yelled out.

While the Rangers were distracted, the monster rushed them again, striking out with its claws, once again sending the Rangers to the ground in pain.

"We need to get out of here," Jason grunted as he and the others climbed to their feet. He was met the agreement from his friends, and they quickly teleported away in a rainbow of colors.

"That's right Rangers, run away!" Goldar laughed after them as the monster that used to be Xander Harris walked up next to him.

* * *

"Zordon we have a problem!" Kimberly said to the giant head as soon as she and the others materialized in the Command Center, their helmets under their arms.

"I AM AWARE KIMBERLY, ALPHA AND I ARE ALREADY TRYING TO FIND A WAY TO HELP YOUR FRIEND," Zordon replied.

"I don't get it, how could Rita have done this?" Trini asked their mentor.

"I DO NOT KNOW," Zordon replied.

"This is bad, this is really bad," Zack said as he began to pace around the command center.

"I've got it!" Alpha called out from his place in front of one of the many computers. The Rangers quickly gathered around him. "If we can hit him with enough energy at a certain frequency it should cause the transformation to be reversed," the tiny robot said.

"Alright, but how do we do that?" Kimberly asked the robot.

"You'll need to capture him and bring him back here," Alpha stated as he began to look for the proper frequency to help the young man.

"RANGERS, WHILE ALPHA PREPARES GO AND CAPTURE THE MONSTER," Zordon's voiced boomed through the chamber.

"Alright guys, lets go," Jason said as he and the others teleported away.

* * *

'This really sucks!' Xander's mind raged as he desperately tried to take back control of his body.

After the long, and painful, time Finster spent working on his body, Rita had appeared again and shot some sort of ray of light out of her staff while chanting in some unknown language. That had been even more painful then what Finster had done to him. Once the witch had finished he found that he was no longer in control of his body, and that some form of dark presence now was.

After that Rita had sent him to Earth, where the dark power that controlled his new monster form began to destroy everything in sight. After he has seen how badly the Power Rangers had been beaten by his monster form he began to rage against whatever presence was their in a desperate attempt to take control of his body.

'This worse then the Hyena incident and Halloween put together,' he thought, still trying to take control of his body back.

"Hey you!" a voice called out behind him.

Turning, Xander saw through the monsters eyes that the Power Rangers had returned. "We want our friend back!" the Pink Ranger yelled at him.

'How are they my friends?' the young man thought as we watched the multicolored heroes do battle with him. Then, a sudden realization hit him as everything fell into place. 'Holy shit,' he thought as the dark power sent the Red Ranger flying into a wall and turned its attention on the Blue and Yellow.

'Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly. I don't believe it," he thought, redoubling his efforts to take back control of his body, not wanting his friends to come to anymore harm. However, his efforts continued to prove futile as he saw his monster form slash at both the Blue and Yellow Rangers, now realizing they were probably Billy and Trini, and send them flying backwards.

'Stop hurting my friends!' Xander screamed out as the monster turned its attention to the Pink Ranger.

Blocking a punch from Kimberly, the monster hit her hard in the stomach before throwing her to the ground. Raising its claws in the air it brought them down towards Kimberly's head, ready to end the life of one of the Rangers.

'Not gonna happen!' Xander screamed out again, his rage and desire to protect his friends fueling his effort. Suddenly he felt something break and he was back in control of his body, stopping his claws decent half and inch from the Pink Rangers helmet.

Climbing to his feet Xander looked around and saw that he was surrounded by the other four Rangers, and the Kimberly had leapt to her feet and moved away. 'Hope to god my vocal cords still work,' he thought. "Guys," Xander was able to grunt out in deep and rasping voice.

Eyeing the monster that was once her friend, Kimberly relaxed her fighting stance. "Xander?" she asked, hoping that it was indeed her friend.

"Yeah," the monster grunted back. "Please help," he said as he looked at them all.

"Let's get him back to the Command Center," Jason said as he walked forward. "Hang on man, we'll get you back to normal," he said to Xander as the entire group disappeared.

Soon the entire group reappeared in the Command Center in front of Zordon, except for Xander, who appeared in a caged area off to the side. Poking at the space between the bars he let out a yelp as his finger hit a wall of energy.

"Uhh, what's with the cage," he grunted out as he looked around the room. He was in what appeared to be a high tech lab of some sort, his jaw almost dropping as he saw that it was being operated by a small robot. His surprise only grew as he saw the giant head floating in a tube

"IT IS JUST A PRECAUTION ALEXANDER," Zordon replied.

"What the hell are you?" he asked in shock.

"I AM ZORDON," the head replied.

"And I am Alpha 5," the robot replied as it walked over to the cage and began to wave some sort of gizmo in front of him.

"Don't worry Xander, their friends," Kimberly said as she walked over to the cage, once again helmet less. "Their gonna fix you up," she said with smile.

"That would be appreciated, this is a most unpleasant experience," Xander grunted back, making Kimberly's smile fade a little.

"You'll be okay, don't worry," she said, partly to reassure her friend, partly to reassure herself.

"I believe I have found the proper frequency," Alpha stated as he began to enter information into one of the computers. "This may hurt a little. Are you ready?"

"Story of my life," Xander grunted out before looking down at the small robot. "Hit me," he told the robot, who hit a small red button, causing beams of energy to fly out of the four pillars around the room and hit him in the chest.

Doing his best to not scream in pain, Xander dropped to his knees as the pain became more intense. Seconds later, but what felt like hours, the pain stopped. Looking down at his hands Xander bit back a cry of relief as he saw that instead of the dark claws, he had human hands again. "Thank god," he said just before he passed out.

* * *

"Wakey wakey," a sweet voice floated down through the darkness that he was lying in causing Xander to begin to stir.

"Five more minutes," he replied as he rolled over and tried to find a more comfortable position on his bed, all the while wondering why his bed felt like a hard floor.

"C'mon Xander, wake up," the voice said again, only this time it was accompanied by a gentle shaking.

Opening his eyes, the first thing Xander saw Kimberly's smiling face looking back at him, then he noticed that instead of his bed he was lying on a floor. Taking in his surroundings, everything that had happened in the past few hours suddenly came rushing back in a torrent of images.

"Oh my god, I was a monster," Xander gasped out, quickly getting to his feet, which turned out to be something he regretted as he sudden wave of dizziness hit him, causing him to stumble. He would have fallen if not for the pair of hands that grabbed his shoulders, steadying him.

"Take it easy man, you've been through a lot," Jason said as he help his friend over to a chair that Alpha had just teleported in for the young man.

"So it wasn't a dream," Xander stated as Jason lowered him into the chair.

"I'm afraid not," Billy replied from his place on the other side of the room.

"How are you feeling?" Trini asked, the concern for her friend evident.

Xander was silent for a second as he thought over the question. How was he feeling, he had spent the past few hours trapped in his own mutated body as it went on a rampage and caused untold amounts of damage. Knowing that simple good or bad probably wouldn't cover it he finally replied. "Ask me again later," he said to his friend, who simply nodded in reply, not evening being able to imagine the nightmare her friend had gone through.

Seeing the grim faces on everyone in the room, Xander decided to try and lighten the mood, no matter how shitty he felt. "So, Power Rangers huh, what kind of benefits do you get?" Xander asked with a grin, causing the others face's to brighten up.

"Oh, you know, the usual, medical and dental, weeks paid vacation, and of course the super powers," Jason replied with a smile, knowing what his friend was trying to do and supporting him in it.

"That's good to hear, cause if you guys always get your butts kicked so easily you probably need good insurance," he shot back, causing the group to laugh a little, the dark mood in the room quickly evaporating. Suddenly a thought occurred to Xander that could possibly have some bad ramifications. "So then, I guess you guys know what I do at night huh?" he asked, waiting for his friends answers. However, none of his friends got the chance as Zordon's booming voice filled the room.

"INDEED WE DO ALEXANDER, AND MAY I BE THE FIRST TO THANK YOU FOR WHAT YOU DO," the giant head said to the young man.

"It's really no big deal," Xander replied with a shrug.

"YOU ARE MISTAKEN, YOU HAVE NO POWERS AND YOU STILL RISK YOUR SAFETY BY FIGHTING MONSTERS THAT ARE SEVERAL TIMES MORE POWERFUL THEN YOU, ALL TO PROTECT PEOPLE WHO WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. THOSE ARE THE ACTIONS OF A TRUE HERO," Zordon told the young man in front of him, who had no reply to that.

"Zordon's right man, what you do is a great thing," Zack said with a grin as he clapped his friend on the back.

"I guess," Xander said sheepishly. "So, I guess you might want a little info on the things that go bump in the night?" he asked.

"That would be nice," Billy said with a smile.

Taking a breath, Xander began to tell the story that Giles had told to him two years ago, and in his opinion he would have made the watcher proud. Close to an hour later he was just finishing up his story, ending with what had happened with Acathla and his move to Angel Grove.

"Oh my god," was all Kimberly could say after she heard her friends tale. Of course she knew that Xander hunted demons, and must have started before he came to Angel Grove, but she never imagined that he had gone through all of what she had heard.

"You really stole a rocket launcher from an army base?" Jason asked in shock.

"Well yeah, but it was the only way to stop The Judge," Xander said in his defense.

"I still can't believe that you had to go through all of that," Trini asked, just as shocked as the others. "And for what it's worth, I'm sorry about your friend Jesse," she said, knowing that if she had been in Xander's place she probably wouldn't be able to kill her best friend.

"Thanks," Xander said, smiling up at the Asian girl. "As much fun as this had been, I would really appreciate it if I could get home and get some sleep, it's been a really long day," he continued as he pulled himself to his feet, a lot more steady on them now.

"IT HAS BEEN A LONG NIGHT FOR US ALL, I BELIEVE THAT YOU SHOULD ALL RETURN TO YOUR HOMES NOW," Zordon told the group of teens, who quickly agreed.

"So uh, how do we get home?" Xander asked as he looked around the chamber, not seeing any doors.

"Leave that to me," Alpha said as he began to punch some buttons on one of the many computers in the room.

"Woah, starting to feel a little weird here," Xander said, just before he disappeared in a flash of light, only to reappear in his bedroom. "Neat," he said, just before dropping into bed.

* * *

"So, you think Xander's gonna be okay?" Kimberly asked her friends.

After Alpha had teleported Xander home, the rest of the group had left as well, now they were sitting around one of the tables at the Youth Center, quietly talking about what had happened the previous night.

"Xander is a tough guy Kim, I'm sure he'll be okay," Jason said, taking a sip from his soda.

"Well, we could just ask him," Zack pointed out.

"I already called his house, he didn't answer," Kimberly sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

"So that was you calling me so early this morning," a voice called out behind her. Looking up, Kimberly saw a grinning Xander standing above her. "You know it's rude to call someone so early in the morning," he continued as he pulled up a chair and joined his friends at the table.

"Xander, I called you at noon," Kimberly replied with a smile, looking her friend in the eye.

"Like I said, early," he shot back with grin, causing everyone at the table to laugh. "You don't need to worry, I'm doing a hell of a lot better then I was last night," Xander continued as the laughs died down.

"That's good to hear," Trini said with a smile, happy that her friend was doing better.

"Agreed," Billy said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a watch like device. "I took the liberty of making this for you," he said as he handed it over to Xander.

"Thanks man," Xander replied as he took watch thing and looked it over. "Uhh, what is it?" he asked, turning it over in his hands. Upon closer examination it looked almost identical to the bands that his friends always had around their wrists.

"It's a communicator like ours, if you're ever in a trouble and need help, you press the red button on the side and that will let you get in contact with us," Billy explained as Xander strapped the band around his wrist.

"Kinda like a panic button?" Xander asked as he finished strapping it on.

"More or less," Billy replied with a smile.

"Thanks a lot man, I get the feeling that I'll really need this," Xander said with a smile.

"Anytime," Billy smiled back.

* * *

The six friends then spent the rest of the day just hanging around and talking. As it began to grow late the group had gone their separate ways, save for Xander and Kimberly.

"Thanks for walking me home," Kimberly said with a smile.

"No prob, not like you really me too since you're a big time superhero and all," Xander replied with a grin.

"I may not need it, but I enjoy," Kimberly shot back with a smile as they arrived at her house. "Well, thanks again," she said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and started towards her front door.

"Hey Kim," Xander called out, making her stop and turn. "You wanna go out sometime?" he asked in a nervous tone.

Suppressing a smile, Kimberly put a thoughtful look on her face and was silent for a few seconds, not wanting him to know that she was hoping he would ask her that. "I would love too," she finally answered, making Xander sigh with relief. "Give me call," she said before turning and going through her front door.

End Chapter 3

Well there's chapter three, bit longer then the first two, hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings all, meant to get this out sooner but between sci fi conventions, work, and a brief trip to the emergency room I haven't had a lot of time to work on this. Also this chapter is gonna have a couple flashback type things to explain some of the stuff that happened in between this chapter and the last.

**Chapter 4**

"Bag, keys, wallet, alright got everything," Xander thought to himself as he ran down his stairs and out the front door. "One week of school down, an ass load more to go," he sighed as he walked over to the black Jeep parked in his driveway, climbed in, and started the engine.

A few weeks ago his father had gotten a promotion at work that came with a fairly big raise and his parents had decided to use some of said raise to buy their son a car for his birthday. Xander suspected that the main reason they bought was because they were still trying to make it up to him over the crappy way they treated him back in Sunnydale, but he wasn't complaining.

A few minutes later he was pulling into Kimberly's driveway, a few seconds later his girlfriend came out to front door and walked towards his car. As he watched her walk over a small smile appeared on his face as he remembered their first date.

_

* * *

Flashback_

"That is so unrealistic," Xander commented as he stuffed more popcorn into his mouth.

"Xander," Kimberly whispered back. "It is a giant monster. And oh god it's ripping someone's head off," she said in shock as she buried her face in Xander's chest, who just chuckled at the movie.

"Come on Kim, this is so fake," he said to his date, just as a scream ripped through the theater signaling that the movie monster had found its next victim. "Ok, her getting her spine ripped out is her own fault, she should have run away when she had the chance and not stood there and screamed as the monster walked over to her," Xander pointed out.

"Can we please leave?" Kimberly asked, her head still buried in his chest.

Looking down at his date, he saw that this movie did in fact seem to be really freaking her out. Wondering how a superhero could get freaked out so easily, he took her hand and began to lead her out of the theater. "Better?" he asked as they stepped out side into the night air.

"Yes," she said, still looking a little freaked. "How the hell could you laugh at a movie like that?" she asked in shock as the two began walking down the street.

"I don't know, it just doesn't bother me," Xander replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, well not all of us grew up on the mouth of hell," Kimberly replied as they walked into the park and down one of the many trails in it.

"I'm sorry, next time you can pick the movie," Xander said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Kimberly was about to reply when a scream cut through the night, causing both teens to stop in their tracks. "What was that?" she asked, frantically looking around.

"Don't know, but it came from over there," Xander replied, pointing in the direction of the scream.

The two then ran towards where they heard the scream. Pushing through some bushes they stopped in their tracks as the saw a young couple cornered by a large creature. "We got a demon," Xander commented after quickly looking the thing over.

The demon was just over eight feet in height and had to large horns coming out of its head. Its body was covered in dark green skin that was stretched tight over bulging muscles. Its arms were longer then normal and almost scraped against the ground as it moved, almost like a gorilla.

"You sure?" Kimberly asked, looking over at Xander, who was pulling two long knives out of his coat. "You brought weapons on our date?" she asked, partly in shock and partly in anger.

"Seems like a good thing right now don't it," Xander replied as he twirled the weapons in his hands. "Time to go to work," he said, all humor leaving his voice, leaving only cold determination.

Before Kimberly had time to reply, her date burst from the bush and quickly ran towards the demon, while still managing to stay concealed in the shadows. Just as Xander was getting close enough to attack, the demon suddenly turned and launched a fist at Xander.

At the last second Xander nimbly dodged to the side and lashed out with one of his knives, putting a long, deep cut in the demons arm that let out a roar of pain as it backed up a few feet.

"C'mon ugly, lets dance," Xander commented, never taking his eyes off the demon.

Letting out another roar, the demon let loose another punch at Xander, who jumped back to avoid the large fist before moving in quickly and putting two more cuts in the monster with his knives.

From her position in the bushes Kimberly was watching in fascination as Xander was able to nimbly dodged the large demons attacks before landing his own attack with his knives. 'Guess Jason's lessons are paying off,' she thought just before the demon was able to land a hit on the young man, launching him through the air where he landed with a painful sounding thud. It was at that time that her common sense kicked in again, screaming at her to help.

After morphing she pulled out her bow and launched an arrow at the demon. The large beast let out a cry of agony as the arrow buried itself deeply into its back. "Get away from him!" she yelled out as she launched another arrow at the demon that knocked it out of the air with on its giant arms before charging her.

Climbing to his feet, quickly picking up his dropped weapons he made his way over to the demon and Power Ranger, the latter focusing all her attention on dodging the demons colossal arms. Using its distraction to his advantage, Xander quickly darted forward and put a deep cut into the back of the demons knee, causing it to drop to ground howling in pain. Not wanting to give the demon a chance to recover, the young demon hunter quickly drove both of his knives down into the demon's head, killing it instantly.

"You okay?" Kimberly's voice asked from behind him.

"A little bruised but I'll be fine," Xander replied, pulling his knives out of the demon's corpse, which quickly began to dissolve into nothingness. "How about you?" he asked as he turned to face Kimberly.

"I'm fine," she replied as she demorphed.

"Want me to walk you home?" Xander asked as he walked over.

"That would be nice," Kimberly replied with a smile as she took Xander's hand.

_

* * *

End Flashback_

Xander snapped back to attention when he heard his car door open as Kimberly climbed in. "Morning Xander," she said happily as she gave him a peck on the lips.

"Morning Kim," Xander replied as he backed out of the driveway and started towards school.

"So, how was your weekend?" Kimberly asked.

"Not bad, did homework, spent time with my parents, killed some demons. You?" Xander asked as he stopped at a red light.

"Hung out with Trini, worked on my gymnastics, saved the world from a giant monster, you know, the usual," Kimberly replied with a smile as the light changed and the car was once again off.

"Cool," Xander answered, a similar smile on his face.

Soon Xander was pulling his car to a stop in the parking lot of Angel Grove High. "Ahh, another exciting day at school," Xander said as he grabbed his bag and got out of the car, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Schools not that bad," Kimberly replied out as they walked up to the front doors.

"I guess," the young man replied as he pulled one of the doors open and stood to the side, allowing Kimberly to enter.

"And look on the bright side, you're a senior now, this is your last year. Me and the others still have one left after this," Kimberly pointed out as they walked down the hall towards their lockers.

"It still sucks that all my friends are a year below me," Xander sighed out as they rounded a corner and saw Jason talking with Tommy, the newest member of the Power Rangers.

Seeing the Green Ranger, Xander began to unconsciously rub his left shoulder, where a large and jagged scar was, a reminder of his first encounter with the green clad warrior.

_

* * *

Flashback_

"You sure that you're gonna be okay?" Kimberly asked for the fifth time that night as she watched Xander gather his demon hunting gear.

With a sigh Xander turned to look at the Pink Ranger. "I'm sure Kim, this Green Ranger dude seems to be only after you guys, so why would he come after me?" he asked as he put on a belt containing several knives.

"The same reason why Rita turned you into a monster, to get to us." Kimberly pointed out as Xander pulled on a long coat to hide all the weapons.

"Don't worry Kim. I'll keep an eye out, and if I see in crazy guys in green spandex I do have the handy little panic button that Billy gave me," Xander replied, tapping the communicator on his wrist.

"Okay, just be careful," Kimberly sighed as she hugged her boyfriend. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Don't worry," Xander said, returning the hug. "If something big comes my way I promise that I will run like hell in the opposite direction," he continued, breaking the hug and opening his bedroom door, allowing Kimberly to step out first.

Soon the Pink Ranger was on her way home and Xander was wandering the dark streets of Angel Grove, hunting for members of its demonic population.

A few hours later, as well as a few killed demons, the young hunter was walking through the park on his way home. "Damn it was slow tonight. Where the hell are all the demons," Xander muttered as he kicked a small stone.

"Demons should be the least of your concerns," an evil voice called out from the darkness.

Stopping in his tracks, Xander raised his trusty shotgun and began to move in a slow circle, scanning the darkness around him. "Who's there!" he yelled into the night.

"Just your death," came the voice again, only this time from behind him.

Quickly turning, Xander saw that the voice was coming from a figure clad in green, a curved sword in one hand and a dagger in the other. "Crap, Kimberly is never gonna let me live this one down," he sighed as the Green Ranger moved closer.

"My Empress has ordered your death," the Green Ranger said, pointing his sword at the young hunter.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but I don't intend to die today," Xander called back, firing at the evil ranger, who effortlessly dodged out of the way and charged towards the young man.

Before Xander had time to react, the Green Ranger was right in front of him and quickly grabbed the wrist where his communicator was. "No help from your friends tonight," the Green Ranger said in a low voice as he ripped the device off Xander's arm, threw it into the darkness, and launched a kick into his stomach, sending him flying back several yards.

"Gonna feel that in the morning," Xander grunted out as he rose to his feet.

"You assume that you will live that long," the Green Ranger called out, charging the young man again.

Raising his shotgun, Xander tried to once again shoot the green clad warrior, but before he could fire, the gun was knocked out of his hand by the ranger and sent flying away. Recovering quickly, Xander barely blocked a blow meant for his head before retaliating with a kick of his own that the Green Ranger easily dodged.

With an evil smirk that was hidden from view by his helmet, the Green Ranger launched a flurry of lighting fast kicks and punches at the demon hunter, who was unable to move fast enough to block or avoid them all, and was sent to the ground again, bloody and bruised. "Is that the best that you can do?" the Green Ranger asked as he raised his sword for the killing blow.

Xander's only reply was to kick the evil ranger in the groin, causing him to double over in pain. "Power Ranger or not, your still a guy," Xander grunted as he climbed to his feet and started towards his shotgun.

He barely covered half the distance to his weapon when an intense pain was felt in his shoulder. Dropping to ground, screaming in pain, he looked and saw the tip of the Green Rangers dagger sticking out of his shoulder, blood pouring out of the wound and staining the blade.

"You'll pay for that," the Green Ranger said, already recovered from the blow and walking towards the downed Xander.

After kicking Xander in the stomach, he Green Ranger planted his foot on the young mans back, pinning him to the ground. He then reached down and grabbed the hilt of the Dragon Dagger, and after a brutal twist yanked it out, leaving Xander on the ground, crying in pain.

"You honestly thought you were a match for me?" the Green Ranger asked, picking Xander up by his collar and holding him in the air.

"Fuck you," Xander gasped out, spitting blood onto the Green Ranger's helmet.

With a cry of rage, the Green Ranger threw Xander through the air. Landing with a painful thud that knocked the air out of his lungs, Xander began to frantically move his uninjured arm around in the dark, desperate to find a weapon, his panic growing as the Green Ranger readied his sword and walked over to the fallen man.

Xander had to hold in a cry of joy as he felt his fingers close around the handle of his shotgun. Knowing that he would probably only get one chance at this, he waited for the Green Ranger to come closer.

"And now to end this," the Green Ranger said, once again raising his sword for a killing blow.

Not wasting a second, Xander raised his shotgun, and with a grin pulled the trigger, hitting the Green Ranger in the chest at point blank ranger, sending him flying backwards where he crashed to the ground. Using the gun as leverage, Xander pulled himself to his feet.

Seeing that the Green Ranger was beginning to stir, Xander quickly ran off into the darkness, hoping to put as much distance between himself and the evil ranger as possible. What felt like hours later, the young man collapsed against tree, his injuries and loss of blood making him unable to move any farther. Biting back a cry of pain he leaned back against the tree as his vision began to darken.

Alone, injured, and having lost most of his weapons during his mad dash through the forest, he closed his eyes.

"Oh fuck," was the last thing he uttered before the darkness claimed him.

_

* * *

End Flashback_

As it turned out Xander didn't end up dead, much to Rita's disappointment. He had been found early the next morning by a pair of hikers, who had quickly called for an ambulance.

After telling the police that he had been attacked by a large thug with a knife, he had spent the next few days in the hospital, his friends taking turns keeping an eye on him in case the Green Ranger showed up again. And as he predicated, there was a constant amount if 'I told you so' coming out of Kimberly's mouth.

In spite of what happened, Xander harbored no ill will towards Tommy, he knew what it was like to be unable to control your actions due to outside influence and had become close friends with the Green Ranger, who was now assisting Jason in Xander's martial arts classes.

"Morning guys," Xander called out as he and Kimberly walked over to the two.

"Hey guys, how was your weekend?" Tommy asked as the group started down the hallway.

"Same old same old," Xander replied with a shrug.

The small group soon met up with Billy, Trini, and Zack. The seven friends spent the next few minutes talking about the things they did over the weekend before the bell rang, signaling them to get to class.

The rest of the day went by as most days do, and soon the group of seven were at the Youth Center, watching as Jason and Tommy took turns attacking Xander. "Wow, he's really getting good at this," Zack commented as he watched Xander duck under a blow from Tommy before grabbing his arm and flipping him to the floor.

"Indeed, Xander does seem to be a fast learner," Billy said as Jason and Tommy traded places on the mat.

Before Jason and Xander could begin a sparring match, a beeping came from the Red Rangers wrist, hearing this, the Rangers quickly moved off to a corner while Xander kept an eye out of any eavesdroppers.

"We gotta go," Jason said to Xander, who nodded in reply.

"Be careful guys," he said just before they teleported away.

Gathering his stuff, Xander headed out to his car and started for home, judging by the sun, night was going to fall soon and he wanted to start his patrol early. Over the weekend he had killed a few lizard like demons, all wearing dark robes with an odd symbol on them. He had called Giles and described the symbol to him, but he had yet to hear back from the watcher, and he was a little worried that there might be more of the demons running around.

After showering, changing, and eating a quick dinner with his parents, Xander was gathering his equipment and sneaking out of his bedroom window. "Alright, where to start tonight," he thought out loud as started down the street. 'Let's see, those robed demons where in the park, so guess that would be a good place to start,' he thought as he started for the park.

* * *

An hour later, after thoroughly combing the park he had found no trace of the demons and was beginning to get worried, one thing he had learned on the Hellmouth is that large gatherings of cult like demons could never mean anything good. Fortunately, just before he was about to head home and try calling Giles again, he heard a struggle coming from the brush.

Moving to investigate, Xander saw two of the lizard demons carrying an unconscious woman over their shoulders who wasn't much older then him, hissing back and forth in what he assumed was their language. Forcing down his natural instinct to jump out and kill the two demons right away, he slowly and carefully followed them through the darkness, hoping to hind out what they were up too.

It didn't take long for the demons to reach their destination, an old warehouse near the docks. "What is it with demons and warehouses?" Xander mused as he crept up to a window and looked in.

Inside where six of the robed demons, standing around a large, glowing symbol on the ground, chanting in their odd language. In the center of the circle chained to a large stone table was the woman he saw the demons carrying earlier, standing next to her a larger demon of the same species wearing black armor, and holding a long curved dagger in his hand.

"This is not looking good," Xander thought as the chanting grew in intensity and the armored demon raised the dagger.

Letting out a curse Xander backed away from the window and pulled one of the flash grenades out that he had taken from the army base. After throwing it through the window he grinned as he saw a flash come from inside, followed by the angry cries of he demons. Running forward, Xander jumped through the window and rolled across the floor of the warehouse, coming up in a crouch, he leveled his shotgun at the closest demon and blew a large hole in its chest.

Rising to his feet, he took aim at the next demon pulled the trigger, dropping it as quickly as he did the first. Scanning for his next target, he saw on of the robed demons running at him with a knife. Jumping to the side, he narrowly dodged the demons slashed, and followed up by kicking the demon in the stomach, knocking it back a few feet and then shooting it.

Before he had a chance to find a new target, one of the robed demons came at him from the side and knocked the shotgun out of his hand before grabbing him by the collar and throwing him across the room. With a grunt, Xander rose to his feet and pulled out his twin knives as the three remaining robed demons closed in on him.

Not letting them make the first move, Xander darted forward and slashed at the first with his knives, causing it to back up to avoid the attack before spinning and sending his foot into the side of the second demons head. Nimbly dodging a slash from the third demons knife, Xander moved to the side and buried his knives in its skull.

"One down, two to go," Xander said, turning to face the two remaining robed demons.

Adjusting his grip on his knives, Xander threw one at the closest demon, that had no trouble dodging, but in order to do so had to drop his guard, allowing Xander to rush forward and stab it with his other knife. Jumping and rolling across the ground to dodge an attack from the remaining demon, Xander retrieved his fallen knife and turned to face the last demon as it charged him.

Waiting until the last second, Xander threw his knives forward as he dodged to the side, one hitting the demon in the chest, the second, its throat. Standing up and walking over to the demon, Xander reached down and yanked out his knives. After wiping the blood of them he stood up and suddenly felt himself flying across the room before crashing into some empty boxes and loosing his grip on his knives, sending them skidding off in opposite directions.

Standing up, he saw the large, armored demon standing before him, a long sword in his hand instead of the knife, and a pissed look on his face. "Crap, forgot about him," Xander swore as the demon began to walk over.

"You shall not stop the return of my master!" the demon hissed out as he raised his sword and slashed at the young man, who dodged to the side and launched a kick into the demons stomach that did nothing to phase it.

With a roar, the demon launched a fist at Xander, who, much like with Tommy earlier, ducked underneath it before grabbing the extended arm and yanking hard, off balancing the demon and sending to the floor. The demon roared again as it tried a leg sweep to knock Xander down, but Xander was quick and was able to use a nearby crate as leverage to jump and flip backwards over the leg.

"Mental note, thank Tommy for teaching me that," Xander said as he jumped back again, putting more space between himself and the demon, who was quickly climbing to his feet.

Quickly looking around for a weapon, Xander spotted a long pipe a few feet away from him. Diving for the makeshift weapon, he raised it just in time to stop the demons sword splitting his head open.

With a scream the demon swung at the young man again who raised the pipe and deflected the sword off to the side, leaving the demons chest open. Xander swung the pipe with all his strength right into the demons gut, causing it to double over in pain. With a determined look, he raised the pipe again and brought it down on the back of the demons head, dropping to the floor.

Xander did this several more times before yanking the sword out of the demons hand and cutting off the creatures head, it's dark blood flying into the air and splattering all over Xander's face and chest.

Dropping the sword and walking over to the woman, who was no conscious and screaming, Xander quickly untied her and helped her to her feet. "You okay?" Xander asked as he led her out of the warehouse.

"What the fuck where those things?" she asked, shaking slightly.

"Your better off not knowing," Xander replied as they walked out into the warm night air.

The woman stopped and yanked on Xander's arm, causing him to turn and face her. "What were those?" she asked again with steel in her voice and a cold look in her eyes.

Sighing, Xander looked her in the eyes. "What's your name?" he asked.

The young woman looked Xander over for a second. "Dana Mitchell," she finally said.

"Well Dana, trust me when I say that you don't want to know," Xander replied, a dark look entering his eyes as he turned and began to walk away.

Seeing the look in the young mans eyes, Dana relaxed and followed him into the night.

* * *

After making learning that Dana was in town visiting her aunt, Xander made sure she got home okay and advised her to stay in at night. Shortly after he got home his phone began rang.

"Hello?" Xander asked as he dropped onto his bed.

"Xander, its Giles," the British mans voice came through the phone.

"Hey G-man, what's up?" Xander asked as bent over to untie his boots.

"Don't call me that," Giles responded, causing a grin to break out on Xander's face. "And I found out about those demons you asked me about."

"Oh yeah, what about them?"

"They are called Anshokee demons; they are followers of an ancient demon lord that was cast out of our realm centuries ago. They have a ceremony which involves the sacrifice of an innocent soul that will open a portal and allow the demon to return, fortunately it can only be performed during a certain time that only comes around once every thousand years. If you have encountered them it must mean that the time is coming shortly and they will attempt do the ritual. They are very dangerous, I don't think that you will be able to stop them alone so I will put in a call to the council to send you some help," Giles explained, as the grin on Xander's face grew.

"So uh, what happens if this demon lord comes back?" Xander asked.

"The usual I am afraid," Giles replied, Xander guessed that right now he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So the end of the world?" Xander stated.

"I am afraid so."

"Well, no worries G-man, the ritual has been stopped," Xander said with a smile as he heard some odd noises coming over the phone.

"What are you talking about?" Giles finally asked.

Taking a breath, Xander explained everything that had happened that night to the watcher. When he had finished his story there was nothing but silence over the phone for a few seconds.

"You stopped the ritual by yourself?" Giles asked, slightly shocked.

"Yup," Xander replied.

"I must admit Xander, I am fairly surprised, but also very proud of you," Giles said in a fatherly tone.

"It was nothing G-man," the young man replied with a shrug.

"Xander, you just saved the world, this was far more then nothing," Giles stated. "You saved the world without any form of power, and without any help."

"Thanks Giles," Xander said.

"Anytime my boy, but I should go now, it is late and I am sure that you need your rest," Giles stated, his fatherly tone returning.

"Right, night G-man," Xander said.

"Goodnight, and don't call me that," Giles said just before he hung up.

With a smile on his face, Xander changed into his sleep wear and turned out his light, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

The next day went by like many others, Xander picked up Kimberly, went to school and met up with their friends. After school, Xander was pulling into his driveway with Kimberly, his parents had insisted that she come over for dinner since they had not seen her in awhile.

"Wait, you saved the world last night?" Kimberly asked in shock. It had taken a lot of pressing but she had finally got Xander to tell her about what had happened after they went to fight the monster of the week.

"No big," Xander replied as he grabbed his bag.

"Why do you always do that?" Kimberly asked, causing Xander to stop short.

"Do what?" Xander asked, slightly confused at his girlfriend's question.

"Belittle everything that you do. You saved the world last night and you're saying that it was nothing," Kimberly stated.

"It was nothing," Xander replied,

"No it wasn't Xander. If you hadn't been there all of us would be dead, you saved the lives of six billion people last night, that isn't nothing," Kimberly pressed as they started across the lawn.

"Look Kim, can we just drop this?" Xander asked.

Kimberly was about to press her point but was cut off as the house in front of them was suddenly turned into a giant fireball that sent her and Xander back across Xander's yard where they landed in the street painfully.

Looking up, Xander's face took on a look of horror as he watched what was left of his house burn to the ground as sirens were heard in the distance.

End Chapter 4

There it is, hope you like it. sorry for taking so long


	5. Chapter 5

Back with chapter 5, hope you all like it.

Also, in reference to the previous chapter, throwing in the name Dana Mitchell was just something I did for fun to see if anyone would recognize the name, whether or not I will expand on the later I have yet to decide but if I do rest assured that my slightly crazed mind will make it work.

**Chapter 5**

Too say that Kimberly was upset would be the understatement of the century. After the police and paramedics had shown up at the burning remains of Xander's house, she and her boyfriend had been packed up into ambulances and driven to the hospital, now three hours later she was sitting alone in a hospital room, her anger only growing because the doctors weren't telling her how Xander was or allowing her to go and see him, saying that her injuries were too severe for her to be walking around. Little did they know her body, enhanced from being a Power Ranger, was quickly repairing the damage that was done.

After multiple attempts to sneak out of her room to find Xander, only to be caught by the nurses she now had orderlies standing outside her door, making sure she didn't leave. The plotting of her next escape attempt was interrupted as the other five Rangers walked into the room.

"Hey Kim, how you doing?" Trini asked as she walked up to Kimberly's bed.

"Fine, but I would be doing a lot better if someone would let me see my boyfriend!" she yelled to the two orderlies outside, who ignored her.

"Have they told you anything about Xander yet?" Jason asked, taking up position on the other side of her bed.

"No, and every time I try to go see him they bring me back here," Kimberly replied with a sigh.

"Why, you seem to be doing fine?" Tommy asked as he grabbed a chair and sat down.

"That's what I keep telling them," Kimberly stated. "But those fuck off's have their heads to far up their asses to listen!" she screamed out to the two orderlies again, who once again ignored her while all her friends looked on with shocked faces.

"Kim, you just swore," Zack stated in shock.

"I. am. pissed," Kimberly slowly replied. "I want to know how my boyfriend is doing!" she screamed again.

Rising to her feet, Trini started at Zack and Tommy. "Find Xander now," she hissed at the two, who quickly nodded and flew out of the room before Kimberly got even more pissed off. "Just calm down Kim, Zack and Tommy will find him," Trini said in a soothing voice, hoping to calm her friend.

"They better," Kimberly replied darkly.

"Where are your parents, I would think that they would be here?" Billy asked, trying to change the topic.

Kimberly sighed before turning to face her friend. "Dad is out of the country on a business trip and they weren't able to get in touch with him and mom and Gary were in LA for the weekend, but are on the way back now, they should be here soon," Kimberly explained as she fell back into her pillows.

"Gary's her new boyfriend right?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Kimberly replied. "He's a pretty nice guy, pretty funny too."

Ten minutes later Zack and Tommy came back into the room, both with neutral expressions on their faces.

"Did you find Xander?" Kimberly asked, hoping that her friends would bring good news.

"Yeah we did," Zack replied.

"Well, how is he?" Kimberly pressed.

"Don't know for certain, he's in the OR right now," Tommy answered, causing Kimberly to fall silent.

"The nurse we talked to said that he lost consciousness in the ambulance and they rushed him to the OR as soon as he arrived, and that all we can do now is wait," Zack explained as he sat down on the empty bed next Kimberly's.

Kimberly leaned back into the pillows and closed her eyes. "Please let him be okay," she whispered as a tear streaked down her face.

It wasn't long after that when Ms Hart came bursting through the doors to the room and quickly ran over to Kimberly, who told the whole story to her mother.

"Don't worry honey, I am sure Xander is okay," Kimberly's mom said as she gently rubbed her daughters back.

"You sure?" Kimberly asked in a small voice as she leaned against her mother.

"I'm sure, you just see. In a few more days, he'll be back right back in our kitchen, eating us out of house and home," she said with a smile, causing Kimberly to laugh.

Ms Hart hoped that what she told her daughter would be true. She had quickly taken a liking to the boy and was pleased that her daughter's first boyfriend was someone like Xander.

It wasn't long before an elderly nurse came into the room and shooed everyone, except Ms Hart, out so that Kimberly could get some sleep. With promises to return the next morning, the other Rangers left. Minutes after her friends left, Kimberly fell asleep, the events of the day finally taking there toll.

* * *

Early the next morning Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Tommy were walking down the hall towards Kimberly's room. As they approached their friend's room they saw that the two orderlies from the night before were nowhere to be seen and in their place was a member of the Angel Grove PD, who was soon joined by another officer, who was putting a small notebook into his pocket.

"Morning Kim," Trini said as the group walked into the room.

"Morning guys," Kimberly replied in a sad tone.

"What did the cops want?" Tommy asked as they found seats around Kim's bed.

"Oh, they were just asking me questions about what happened yesterday," Kimberly replied. "Apparently the explosion was the result of a gas leak."

"Any word on Xander yet?" Zack asked as he tried to get comfortable in the plastic chair he was sitting in.

"Not yet, Mom went to see if she could find out anything," Kimberly sighed.

Further conversation was cut off as a doctor walked into the room, followed by Kimberly's mother. "Good morning Kimberly, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"How's Xander?" Kimberly asked, ignoring the doctor's question.

"Mister Harris is resting at the moment," the doctor replied as he pulled out a small flashlight and shined it into each of her eyes.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked as the doctor wrote a few things down on his clipboard.

"It was a close call, but he'll be fine," the doctor replied.

"Thank God," Kimberly sighed as all the worry from the past few hours quickly melted away. "When can I see him?"

"He is still resting at the moment, but you can see him later today." The doctor told her.

After a few more tests the doctor told Ms Hart that Kimberly seemed to be fine, and apart from a few bruises she was in prefect health and could be discharged. The next few hours went by quickly and soon Kimberly was sitting next to Xander's bed, holding his hand as he slowly began to wake up.

"Hey there, how you feeling?" Kimberly asked in a soft voice as Xander looked at her.

"Okay I guess, what happened?" he asked as he tried to sit up and grunted in pain.

"Stay still, the doctor said you have a couple of cracked ribs and they had to treat you for internal bleeding," Kimberly told him as she adjusted his pillows.

"My house blew up didn't it?" Xander asked as his memories of the previous day came back.

"Yeah, it did," Kimberly replied as she gently squeezed his hand.

"What happened to my parents?"

At that a sorrowful look fell on Kimberly's face as she looked down.

"Kim, what happened to my parents?" Xander asked again, fear creeping into his voice.

"I'm sorry Xan, they didn't make it," Kimberly answered in a quiet voice. Causing her boyfriend to break down sobbing. She spent the rest of the day gently holding him and doing her best to console him.

* * *

A few weeks later, Xander was recovered enough to leave the hospital and was bent over his bed, tying the laces on his black dress shoes. After he got out of the hospital he was going directly over to the memorial service that was being held for his parents.

"Hey handsome," he heard Kimberly's voice from behind.

"Hey Kim," Xander replied as he finished with his shoe and turned to face his girlfriend.

"Ready to go?" she asked as he walked over to her.

"Yup, let's get out of here," Xander replied, anxious to be gone from the hospital.

"So, what now?" Kimberly asked as she and Xander walked down the hall hand in hand.

"Well, Jason's parents said I could stay in their guest room until the police figure out what to do with me," Xander replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since I'm still a minor there talking about shipping me off to live with some relatives," Xander explained. "The only thing is, the closet relative I have that would be able to take me in would be my Uncle Rory back in Sunnydale, and I really don't want to go back there," he continued as a dark look spread across his face.

"Don't worry Xan, everything it'll be okay," Kimberly told him as she gently squeezed his hand.

"I hope your right Kim," Xander replied, but further conversation was cut off as the two walked into the lobby and saw the rest of their friends, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Scott waiting for them.

After filling out the required paperwork they left the hospital and headed for the cemetery. About an hour later the service concluded and after a receiving condolences from various people he, Kimberly, and Jason headed for the Red Rangers car. The police had told Xander that once he was discharged he was welcome to go over to what was left of his house in order to see if anything of his he wanted to keep had survived the explosion.

It didn't take long to get there and soon the three were picking through the rubble. "You doing okay man?" Jason asked as he saw Xander just staring at the burnt remains of his kitchen.

"Yeah, this all just a lot to take in," Xander replied.

"We can leave if you want, come back later when you feel more up to it," Jason said to his friend.

"No, may as well get it done and over with now," Xander replied as he joined Kimberly in the remains of his living room

"So, any idea what happened to all those guns you had?" Kimberly asked as she picked up a cracked mug with a picture of cat on it.

"No, and I'm guessing the police didn't find them either or else there would have been some questions asked," Xander replied as he pushed aside the charred remains of his couch and found a cracked picture frame underneath it.

The picture was one that had been taken back in Sunnydale, just before Angel had lost his soul. It was of him, Buffy, and Willow in Buffy's living room on one of their many movie nights. He had kept it as a way to remind himself of better times. Looking at the slight blackened photo he let out a sigh before pulling it out of the frame and putting it in his pocket.

"Hey Xan, this one of yours?" Jason called out as we walked into the room, an oddly shaped knife in his hand.

"It's not one of mine," Xander replied as he took the knife and looked it over, it looked really familiar to him but we couldn't remember where he had seen it. He was about to put it into his bag when he remembered where he had seen the blade.

The warehouse, a large lizard demon in armor, a blond woman strapped to a stone table, killing the demons. Dropping the knife his expression changed from a neutral one to a look of cold fury.

"Xan, what's wrong?" Kimberly asked as she saw the change in her boyfriend.

"This wasn't a gas leak, it was those bastard demon lizards," Xander said, barley keeping his rage in check.

"The ones who were doing the ritual you stopped?" Kimberly asked. "I thought you killed them all."

"I did too, obviously I was wrong, they blew up my house to try and kill me," Xander replied as he bent over and picked up the knife. "I am going to hunt down and kill every one of them," he said, completely oblivious of the concerned looks on his friends face's as his rage grew.

* * *

Two weeks later the six Power Rangers were gathered in the Command Center, trying to find Xander on the viewing globe. The night after he had found out about what really happened to his parents Xander had disappeared, Jason's parents had freaked out when they found the young man gone and had called the police. Two weeks later there was still no sign of the young man so the Rangers had asked Alpha to try and find him.

"Any luck yet Alpha?" Kimberly asked as she paced around the large room.

"I'm sorry Kimberly, but nothing yet," the small robot replied as it continued to press buttons on the console in front of it.

"Don't worry Kim, we'll find him," Trini said, hoping to calm her friend down.

"Why would Xander do this, just run off in the middle of the night without a word to anybody?" she asked no one in particular, never stopping in her pacing.

Jason was about to reply to her question when Alpha's voice cut him off. "I've found him," Alpha called out as he brought the image up on the viewing globe.

Turning to the globe, the six teens saw their friend sitting on a bed in what looked like a dingy motel room, all around him were weapons ranging from knives to shotguns and from the looks of it he was gearing up to go hunting.

"What is he doing?" Zack asked as he watched his friend strap holsters on to each of his legs.

"That idiot, turn it off and wait here," Kimberly said before she teleported away, appearing seconds later in a surprised Xander's motel room.

"What are you doing here Kim?" Xander asked turning back to the pistol he was cleaning.

"Bringing you home," Kimberly stated in a matter of fact voice. Xander chose not to respond and began to load his weapons. "Do you even know how many of these cult guys are there are?" she asked.

"A lot," Xander simply replied.

"So what, your going to run head first into their hideout with no idea how many are in there and then probably get killed fifteen seconds later."

Again, Xander was silent. All he did was strap his weapons onto his body and turned to face Kim. "Move," he said as he started towards the door.

"No, I am not letting you get yourself killed," Kimberly answered, crossing her arms over her chest and staring Xander directly in the eye.

"Kim move," Xander said again, a dark edge entering his voice.

"No."

With a grunt Xander decided to push his way past his girlfriend, revenge the only thing going through his mind. Walking forward he was taken completely off guard when Kimberly slammed her fist into his face, sending him flying back into the wall where he slumped to the floor. Before he could regain his footing Kimberly sat on his chest, pinning him to the ground.

"You shut up and listen to me very closely Xander," Kimberly said in a harsh tone as she leaned in very close to his face. "I know your hurting," she continued, her voice softening. "I can't even begin to imagine the pain you're going through, but getting yourself killed won't do anything to help. Did you even stop to think about how this would affect your friends, how it would affect me?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "If you do this I will lose you, and I don't want that. I understand that this is something you feel you need to do, but let us help you," Kimberly pleaded, tears falling freely from her eyes and landing on Xander's face.

Looking up at his crying girlfriend, something broke inside Xander and all the anger and pain he had been feeling evaporated. Sitting up, he pulled a crying Kimberly into his arms and began to gently stroke her hair. "It's okay Kim, I'm not going anywhere," Xander told her as he held her.

It took a few minutes but eventually Kimberly's crying stopped. "Can we please go home now?" Kimberly asked in small voice, looking Xander in the eyes.

"I can't yet Kim, there demons and they've killing people for centuries. We need to stop them," Xander said as he climbed to his feet and offered Kimberly his hand.

"We need to stop them?" Kimberly asked as she took Xander's hand and was pulled to her feat.

"Yeah, call the others, lets mount up," Xander said with a grin that was soon matched by Kimberly as she called in the rest of the Rangers.

Twenty minutes later the group of seven was standing outside a large, run down warehouse. "So, what's the plan?" Jason asked as he eyed the large steel doors in front of them.

"We go in and kill every last demon," Xander replied, his earlier rage quickly coming back, although slightly suppressed now by his common sense. "You guys might want to suit up now," Xander said as he drew duel pistols out of holsters on his hips.

"Hey man, where did you get the guns, I thought all of yours got destroyed in the explosion?" Zack asked as he and the other Rangers looked around to make sure it was clear for them to morph.

"Don't ask," Xander replied as he heard his friends call out the names of their respective Zords, turning back he saw that they were all in their Ranger suits. "Ready?" Xander asked.

"Ready," Kimberly answered as she and the others drew their blasters and pointed them at the doors to the warehouse.

With a simple nod of his head, the Rangers simultaneously fired upon the doors, the blast from the energy weapons sending the door flying off its hinges and back into the warehouse. As one, the group charged forward into the warehouse and were instantly surrounded by several dozen members of the demonic cult that nearly ended the world just a few weeks ago.

Without wasting a second Xander let loose with his pistols and demons began screaming in pain as the bullets ripped through their bodies. Seconds later the Rangers joined in. Once the initial shock of the attack wore off the demons charged the group screaming in rage and looks of bloodlust in their eyes.

When the demons got close the Rangers swapped their blasters for their weapons, save for Kimberly who changed her blaster to its blade form as her weapon wasn't a melee one. Xander however dropped his pistols and pulled a shotgun from his back and shot the closet demon in the chest, sending it flying backwards into its brethren.

Once he had run out of ammo Xander pulled twin short swords from his back to finish the fight. Ducking under daggers, swords, and claws Xander cut a brutal path through the demons. Soon there was a small pile of demonic corpses in front of him and more of the monsters were closing in. A demonic cry drew his attention and he barley jumped out of the way of a sword meant for his head, however while he was trying to recover another of the lizards got the drop on him and knocked both his swords from his hands, just as the demon was going to finish him off he heard Jason call out his name.

Turning to face the Red Ranger, he saw his friend toss his sword to him, quickly grabbing it he raised to block the blow from the demon, stopping the monsters blade only a few inches from his face. Kicking the demon off him he quickly stood and drove the sword into the demons gut. Turning to back to Jason he saw that the he was having little trouble fighting off the demons, even with out his sword.

Working his way over to his friend he chopped the head of a cultist that was sneaking up behind him. "Thanks man!" Jason called over the roar of the battle.

"Anytime, want this back?" Xander asked as he ducked a knife swipe and kicked the demon in the stomach.

"Naw, I'm good," Jason answered, kicking a demon toward Zack, who buried his axe in its back.

Soon the battle became nothing more then a blur as Xander and the Rangers slowly reduced the demons numbers. As the battle was neared its end, Xander was distracted by a blinding pain in his shoulder. Looking he saw a knife sticking out his shoulder.

"You have got to be shitting me," Xander grunted as the demon yanked the weapon out of his shoulder. Before the demon had a chance to finish him it let out a scream of pain that quickly turned into a gurgle as blood dripped from his mouth, courtesy of Kimberly and the arrow sticking out of its throat.

"You ok?" she asked, pulling Xander to his feet.

"I'll live," Xander replied, stabbing Jason's sword through the stomach of another demon.

Seconds later the last demon let out a scream as Billy yanked his lance out of it, dropping its corpse to the ground. "Everyone ok," Jason asked as the group gathered together.

"Been better," Xander grunted, clutching his wounded shoulder. Looking around he saw that he was the one to take the most damage, the others being protected by their suits.

"We need to get you to a hospital," Kimberly said as she demorphed.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay. It's not as bad as it looks," Xander replied as he handed Jason back his sword. "Let's just go home."

"You got it man," Jason said, raising his wrist. "Zordon, can you teleport us out of here?" Jason asked.

Instead of a reply, the whole group disappeared in flashes of light, reappearing seconds later at the command center. As it turned out Alpha was able to patch up Xander's shoulder, leaving nothing more then a scar that was similar to the one on his opposite shoulder and soon the young man was back in the Scott's household after explaining to Jason's parents that the reason he left was because he felt that he needed to get away for awhile and sort things out.

The Scott's had been understanding of this but still gave him a lecture about how he should have at least left them a message so they wouldn't have worried so much. After apologizing profusely they let him slink off to bed.

* * *

The next morning Xander was woken up by a gentle knocking on his door.

"Come in," Xander grunted as pulled himself out of bed.

"Hey man," Jason said as he walked in. "There's a lawyer here to see you," he told his friend.

"About what?" Xander asked cautiously as he grabbed a shirt and pulled it on.

"Don't know, I think it's about where you're going to go," Jason replied.

"Joy," Xander said sarcastically as he and Jason walked out of the room and down the stairs to the living room.

Walking into the room, they saw a woman in her mid to late twenties sitting in one of the chairs of the room. She was wearing a dark gray business suit and sitting in front of her was a closed brief case with a folder sitting on top. Mr. and Mrs. Scott were seated on the couch to the right of the chair.

"Ah, Alexander Harris I presume," the woman said, rising from her seat and offering Xander her hand.

"Yup, and you are?" Xander asked, shaking her hand.

"Lilah Morgan, from Wolfram and Hart," she replied as they all took their seats around the room.

"So, what's gonna happen to me?" Xander asked as Lilah picked up the folder and opened it.

"Your parents will clearly states that if anything were to happen to them custody of you would go to a close relative. We have gotten in contact with your Uncle Rory in Sunnydale and explained the situation, he says that he would be more then happy to take you in," Lilah explained as she removed a sheet of paper from the folder, not noticing the dark look that came over Xander. "Also, the will states that everything be left to you," she continued as she handed Xander the paper.

Quickly reading the paper over, Xander's look went from a dark one to one of utter shock. "Holy crap," he said as he saw the figure displayed on the paper.

"What is it man?" Jason asked. Xander passed the paper over to Jason and his parents who looked it over. "Holy crap." Jason echoed.

"May we may get back to business please," Lilah asked, annoyed at the two youths.

"Sorry," Xander said, taking the paper back from Jason and putting it down on the table. "When do I leave?" the young man asked, his depression returning quickly.

"Your uncle will be expecting you Saturday afternoon," Lilah answered as she pulled out papers for Xander to sign.

While Xander went about signing the papers, where Lilah told him to sign Mr. Scott, who was a lawyer himself, looked at them over the young man's shoulder in order to make sure that everything was in order and that the young man, who he had quickly accepted as a second son, wasn't screwed over on anything.

Twenty minutes later Lilah packed up the papers and was preparing to leave. "That should cover it. If you have any questions feel free to call me," she said, handing Xander a business card with her number on it. "Good day."

Closing the door behind Lilah, Jason shot a look at his friend. "You gonna be okay man?" Jason asked as he walked over.

"Two days," Xander replied. "I have two days before I have to go back to that hellhole," rising to his feet he walked back to his room, presumably to pack.

* * *

"I can't believe your leaving tomorrow," Kimberly said as she and Xander walked down the street, hand in hand.

"I know, this sucks. I don't want too leave Angel Grove I like it here." Xander replied as they headed for the Youth Center. "The high school isn't built on the mouth of hell, there's a whole lot less demons then Sunnydale, and a super hero girlfriend."

Stopping, Kimberly turned Xander so he was facing her. "That last ones not gonna change Xan. I don't care if you move, Sunnydale isn't that far away and I can teleport remember," Kimberly stated as she stared Xander in the eyes. "You're not getting rid of me that easily," she said with a smile.

"Good to know," Xander replied, pulling her into a kiss. A few seconds later they broke apart and continued down the street. "So, where are we going anyways?"

"We're meeting the others at the Youth Center," Kimberly replied as they rounded a corner and the Youth Center came into view.

"After you," Xander said, opening the door and allowing Kimberly to walk in first.

"Thank you," Kimberly replied sweetly as she walked through the open door, Xander following close behind.

Walking down the short hall and into the main area of the gym/juice bar, Xander stopped short as he saw that all the lights were off in the building. "Uh Kim, what's with the black out?" Xander asked as we was pulled into the darkened room by his girlfriend.

"Surprise!" shouted multiple voices as the lights in the room suddenly flashed on, revealing the grinning faces of his friends as well as other people he knew from school. Looking around the room with a shocked expression on his face he saw that the whole Youth Center was decorated with multi colored balloons floating all around as well as streamers hung all around the room. In the center was a large banner with the words 'Good Luck Xander' written on it in bright letters.

"Holy crap," Xander muttered as he looked around the room.

"Surprised?" Kimberly asked with a smile as she pulled him farther into the room.

"Very," Xander replied, getting over his shock as his friends walked over. "So, whose idea was this?" Xander asked his friends, a large smile on his face.

"It was Kim's, she thought we should give you a good send off," Trini replied as she handed Xander a cup of punch.

Turning to his girlfriend, he pulled her into a tight hug, which she gladly returned. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

"Anytime," she whispered back before they separated.

"All right, let's get this party started!" Zack called out, earning a large cheer from the whole room as music started up and people began dancing and socializing.

"So, when are you leaving?" Tommy asked as the group drifted over to the upper area of the room, leaving the main area for the dancers.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Xander replied as he sipped from the cup of punch Trini had given him.

"Man that sucks," Tommy replied as they all sat around one of the tables.

"Don't I know, you think I want to go back to a town where my friends hate me, everyone thinks I'm a loser, and that is crawling with demons," Xander said with a glum look on his face.

"Well Xander, you know that if you ever need our help you don't need to hesitate to ask," Billy said as he patted Xander on the back.

"Billy's right man, you need anything at all, we'll be there for you," Jason chimed in.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot to me," Xander said as a small smile appeared on his face.

Getting tired of the depressing mood that was falling over the group, Kimberly grabbed Xander's hand and pulled him to his feet. "C'mon, let's dance," she said with a smile as she dragged him onto the makeshift dance floor just as slow song started.

As the party went on, Xander spent his time alternating between hanging out with his friends and walking around the room socializing with his fellow classmates all of whom wished him luck and said that they would miss him. Near the end of the party Ernie came out of the kitchen carrying a huge cake, lucky without Bulk and Skull around, the cake didn't end up ruined. As the party carried on Xander was once again at the table with his six superhero friends.

"Thanks again guys, I really needed this," Xander told his friends as he poked at the piece of cake in front of him.

"Anytime man, it's what friends are for," Zack said with a smile.

"You okay Xan?" Kimberly asked, observing her boyfriend.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Xander asked, looking up from his cake.

"Well, you have been poking that cake for ten minutes without actually eating any of it, that tends to be a bad sign," Billy explained between bites of his own cake.

"I don't know, I guess that there's just this little nagging voice inside of me that's telling me this is over, that tomorrow is goodbye," Xander explained with a sigh, slumping back in his chair.

"Well, I have something that might change your mind," Kimberly stated before walking away only to return seconds later with a guitar in hand. "I've been working on this song, Zack helped a lot with it," Kimberly said as she started to play the guitar

"_Down the road, we never know_

_What life my have in store_

_Winds of change, you'll rearrange_

_Our lives looked down before_

_But you'll never stand alone my friend_

_Memories never die_

_In out hearts they'll always live_

_And never say goodbye"_

During the song, Kimberly had attracted the attention of almost everyone at the party. As she finished it she was met with a large amount of applause as Xander sat speechless.

"Well?" Kimberly asked, putting down the guitar and turning to look at Xander.

After a few seconds the storm of emotions calmed down inside Xander and he was able to speak. "It was great Kim, I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything," Kimberly said with a smile as Xander pulled her into a hug.

* * *

"So, I guess that's everything," Xander sighed as he closed his bag and looked over at Kimberly, who was sitting on his bed.

"Now what?" Kimberly asked, rising from the bed and walking over to Xander.

"I have no idea," Xander replied, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "But before I go there's something I want to tell you."

"What?"

"I, I love you Kim," Xander said, hoping this wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass.

Kimberly was speechless after hearing her boyfriend's confession, but soon her stunned look turned into a wide smile as she pulled him into a soft kiss. "I love you too," Kimberly replied as they pulled apart.

Further conversation was cut off by a knock on the door. "It's open," Xander called as the door opened to reveal a grinning Jason.

"Great news man," Jason said as his smile grew wider. "You uncle got arrested for a DUI."

"Dude, if that's your idea of good news, I don't want to be here when the bad comes," Xander replied, causing Kimberly to giggle as the two pulled apart. "But what's the big deal that always seems to happen once in awhile to the various elder members of the Harris clan."

Chuckling himself Jason continued with what he had to say. "That's not the good part. The lawyer that was here the other day called and told us about it and it turns out given this new information, your uncle wouldn't be able to provide a suitable environment for you," Jason explained.

"Ok?" Xander asked, still a little confused as to what was going on.

"My dad thinks that this is just cause for you to file for emancipation," Jason continued, only getting a confused look from Xander. "Xan, it means that you can stay in Angel Grove," Jason said, causing shocked looks to appear on both Xander and Kimberly's faces.

"What?"

"Basically it mean's you'll be a legal adult. My dad says that he would be happy to help you with this."

"So I'll get to stay?" Xander asked, still not believing it.

"Yeah man, you'll get to stay," Jason answered with a grin.

"Yes!" Xander screamed out in joy as he grabbed Kimberly by the waste and spun her around the room, causing her to let out a shriek of both surprise and excitement. "I'll get to stay," he said with a smile as he put her down.

"You'll get to stay," Kimberly echoed a smile on her face that rivaled Xander's own.

End Chapter 5

There it is, hope you like please R+R. hopefully I'll have 6 out soon but no promises.

Also that song that Kimberly sang came from a season 2 ep of power rangers, I am pretty sure I got the lyrics right but I might be off by a word or 2


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all, back with chapter 6, hope you all like it and thanks to Charles Parker for leaving me the correct lyrics to Kimberly's song.

Chapter the Sixth

"Hey Xan, where do you want this man?" Tommy asked as he and Jason carried a large sofa through the door.

Looking up from the box he was unpacking he took in a quick glance of the cluttered room before pointing to the far wall. "Over there should work," turning back to his box he began to pull the various items out and put them on the table next to him, momentarily distracted by the slight thud of the couch being placed on the floor.

"Alright that's everything from the truck," Jason said as he plopped down onto the couch he had helped too carry in while Tommy walked into the small kitchen that was divided from the rest of the room by a counter

"Thanks guys," Xander replied as he pulled the last few items from the box in front of him. "And thanks for helping me move in here, I really appreciate it."

Tommy returned from the kitchen carrying two bottles of water, one of which he tossed to Jason. "No problem man, what are super powered friends for," he stated as, sitting down on a stool next to the counter.

It had taken a few weeks to happen, but Xander, with the help of Mr. Scott had successfully filed for emancipation and soon after that was able to get himself a nice apartment that was only a few blocks from his friend's house.

"So where are the others, I thought they were gonna help out too?" Jason asked as he pulled a box over and opened it, not at all surprised to see a variety of bladed weapons inside. "Where do you want the knives and swords man?"

"Picking up food, they should be here soon," Xander replied as he began stacking some books on a shelf he had put together earlier that day. "And put those to the side, they'll be hidden in various places around the apartment."

As soon as he finished talking the front door opened and in walked the other four rangers laden down with pizza boxes and bottles of pop save for Zack who was carrying a large stereo.

"Hey guys," Xander called, putting aside the empty box.

"So, we miss anything?" Kimberly asked as she and Trini put the food down on the table in the kitchen.

"Nope," Xander replied, walking over to Kimberly and giving her a quick kiss.

Pulling apart the group was about to dig into the food when a yipping sound from the hallway that led to the bedroom was heard, seconds later a small furball crashed into Xander's legs, barking happily.

"Hey look who's awake," Xander said with a smile as he knelt down and scratched behind the small dogs ears.

"Man, I still can't believe you bought a puppy," Zack said as he plugged in his stereo and turned it on.

"What I can't believe is that you named it Cthulhu," Kimberly commented as she pulled out some plates and began dishing out the pizza.

Standing up Xander grabbed a bag of dog food and began to fill up a bowl. "What so bad about naming him Cthulhu?" he asked as he closed the bag and put the bowl on the floor.

"Xander, your dog is a Welsh Corgi, they are a happy and loving breed, and you named it after an ancient god of evil out of a horror novel series, it's just wrong," Billy spoke up from where he was pouring drinks into cups.

"Meh," Xander replied as he pet the puppy, who was now happily devouring the contents of his bowl, one last time before taking the plate of food Kimberly was offering.

As soon as the food was eaten the group went about unpacking the various boxes and putting them around the apartment while Cthulhu ran around and barked happily. A few hours later the job was done and Xander was looking around his new apartment.

"Well, now what?" Trini asked as she looked around the apartment.

"Movie?" Jason suggested.

Xander shrugged "Sounds good to me," he said reaching for his coat but stopped as a now familiar six tone beep filled the room.

"We read you Zordon," Jason said into the communicator on his wrist.

"RANGERS TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY," Zordon's voice boomed back.

"On our way," Jason replied, looking up at Xander. "Rain check?" he asked with a smile.

Xander just grinned in return as the Rangers prepared to teleport out. "Be careful," he told them just before they disappeared in flashes of light. "Well, guess it's just you and me huh boy?" Xander asked the small dog at his feet, who barked happily in reply.

* * *

The next morning Xander was abruptly woken from a peaceful sleep by a sudden weight landing on his chest followed by incessant barking and licking.

"Gah, down boy," Xander said, sitting up and gently pushing Cthulhu off his chest. Wiping the small dog's salvia off his face he swung his feet out of bed and glanced over at the clock. "12:30, guess your hungry?" Xander asked the small dog as he pulled on a pair of pants and shirt and walked out of his room, the small dog right behind him.

After filling a bowl for Cthulhu, Xander retreated into the bathroom and went about his usual morning routine, when he was brushing his teeth he felt a strange sensation come over him and suddenly his bathroom disappeared and in its place was a large chamber that he quickly recognized as the Command Center. Looking around he saw that all six rangers were gathered there, all with grim looks on their faces.

"Uh hey guys, what's up?" Xander asked, toothbrush in hand and a mouth full of tooth paste.

"We need your help man," Jason said stepping forward.

"Okay, you couldn't have waited until I was done?" Xander asked as Alpha walked up to him and handed him an empty cup and towel.

"Not really," Jason continued as Xander spit into the cup and wiped his mouth on the towel. "Tommy's losing his powers and we need your help to get them back."

Handing the cup and towel back to Alpha, Xander stared his friend straight in the eye. "Tell me what to do," he said with grim determination.

"Zordon and Alpha will fill you in, we gotta go," Jason said before the six rangers quickly morphed and teleported away.

Glancing at the Viewing Globe, Xander understood why they had to leave so quickly when he saw that a giant one-eyed monster attacking downtown. Turning to face the small robot and large floating head, "What do I have to do?"

"RITA HAS FOUND A WAY TO DRAIN TOMMY'S POWERS AND USE THEM FOR HER OWN PURPOSES, YOU MUST RETRIVE THE GREEN CANDLE AND BRING IT BACK HERE BEFORE IT BURNS OUT AND TOMMY LOSES HIS POWERS," Zordon's booming voice answered.

"Alright, but how do I do that?"

"There is a portal set up in an isolated area of the park," Alpha spoke up as he walked over to Xander, a large bundle in his arms. "On the other side is Rita's Dark Dimension. You must go through and retrieve the candle, I will monitor things here and make sure the portal stays open," the robot explained, holding the bundle out towards Xander.

"What's this?" Xander asked as he picked up the item from Alphas arms and unwrapped it, revealing what looked like a futuristic shotgun. "Shiny," he said while looking over the weapon in his hands.

"It is a weapon that Billy and I have been working on, based off the same technology as the Rangers blade blasters, however we have yet to finish it."

"And that means?"

"It means that you will only be able to fire it a few times before the weapon overloads," Alpha explained as Xander slung the gun over his shoulder.

"Gotcha," the young man said with a nod.

"GOOD LUCK ALEXANDER," Zordon said, Xander nodded in return before Alpha teleported him to the portal.

In a flash Xander was transported from the Command Center to the park, looking around he saw two odd looking poles sticking out of the ground, carefully moving over to them he slowly reached his hand into the space between the two poles and watched as it disappeared into thin air. "Weird," he commented as he took a deep breath and followed his hand through the portal.

Opening his eyes he let out a yelp and quickly dove to the side, narrowly avoiding the sword that sliced through where his head used to be. Rising to his feet and pulling the shotgun off his back and pointed it at the gold clad monster.

"Hey Goldie, long time no see," Xander said as he pumped the gun.

Looking down at the young man a sneer began to grow on Goldar's face. "This is the best that the rangers could offer, a pathetic human like you," Goldar laughed, lunging with his sword.

Dodging to the side Xander raised the gun again. "Fuck you asswipe," he said, pulling the trigger and watching as a blast of red left the gun and collided with Goldar, sending him flying across the chamber and into a wall. "Me like," Xander said as he eyed the gun.

Goldar quickly shook off the blast and rose to his feet, intent to show the insignificant human a lesson when a second blast caught him in the chest and sent him back into the wall. "You'll pay for that human," Goldar snarled as he once again rose to his feet.

Not giving the monster before him a chance to recover fully, Xander quickly dashed across the chamber and grabbed the candle on the pedestal and ran back towards the portal. Just as he was about to jump through a heavy weight collided with his side and sent him flying into the wall, the force of the impact causing him to drop both the candle and the gun and slump to the floor, desperate to regain his breath while Goldar walked over, his sword ready to cleave the young man in two.

"And now it ends," Goldar snarled, bringing his sword down towards Xander's head while the young man desperately pawed at the smoke covered ground around him for his lost weapon.

Letting out a cry of joy, Xander felt his finger close around his gun and quickly brought it up and into the path of the descending blade. With a grunt of effort he stopped the sword inches from his face as sparks began to fly out of the now damaged gun.

"Give up human, your time has come," Goldar said as he pushed down harder on his sword, bringing the blade closer and closer to Xander's face.

Too focused on stopping the blade, Xander was unable to reply and instead tried a method that had served him well in the past, he brought his foot up into Goldar's groin, and let out a yelp of pain as it impacted the heavy armor covering it.

'Give me a break,' Xander thought as the blade move ever closer to his face, Goldar just laughed and put more weight on the blade. His mind racing, Xander tried his best to think of way to save himself but was having trouble coming up with anything. He was so preoccupied that he barley noticed that his gun was getting warmer and warmer, that is until the heat began to burn his hands.

Knowing something bad was about to happen, and that he didn't want to be close to the gun when it did Xander dug up every last ounce of strength he could and positioned his legs between him and Goldar and pushed with all his might. Knocking Goldar back barley a foot Xander quickly scrambled to the side just as Goldar brought his sword down into the spot he was mere seconds before hand.

Rolling even farther to the side he put as much distance between him and Goldar as he could. When he hit another wall he quickly got to his feet and saw that Goldar was quickly advancing on him. Praying that he wouldn't kill himself in the process, Xander fired the shotgun again, the blast much less powerful this time, but still strong enough to daze the gold clad monster. Not wanting to lose his temporary advantage Xander rushed back to where he had first fallen and franticly pawed at the ground until he found the candle.

Dropping the gun, that was now burning his hand and shooting sparks everywhere he picked up the candle and ran for the portal, when he was a few feet away he heard an explosion from behind him and felt a wave of heat press into his back and send him flying through the portal.

* * *

Landing hard on his stomach Xander was only vaguely aware that he was back in the park, the burns on his back and hand blocking almost everything else out. With a grunt of effort and pain, Xander began to push himself to his feet when he was surrounded by a flash of light and found himself back in the Command Center.

"Nice timing," Xander grunted as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Aye yai yai, Xander are you okay?" Alpha asked as he hurried over to Xander's side.

"I'll live," Xander replied, leaning back against the console.

"WERE YOU SUCCESSFUL IN RETRIVING THE GREEN CANDLE?" Zordon asked as Alpha started to treat Xander's burns.

"Yup," Xander replied, holding up the still burning candle. "Now what?" he asked as Alpha finished his work

"I'll take that," Alpha said, taking the candle from Xander's hands and putting down on a pedestal in the center of the room and began to run scans on it. "Looks like you got it here just in time," the small robot stated when he finished the scan.

"Yay me,"

It was at this moment that six flashes of color appeared in the room and quickly faded away to reveal the Power Rangers. After looking around the room Kimberly rushed over to Xander's side. "Are you okay," she asked, pulling off her helmet and looking him over.

"Little sore but I think I'll live," Xander replied with a small grin.

"You got the candle I see," Tommy stated as he eyed the small pillar of wax that was quickly draining his powers.

"Had to kick the gold guy's ass, but I got it." Xander stated in a triumphal voice, causing Kimberly to smile at her boyfriends antics.

"Alright now, how do we stop it," Tommy asked.

"SIMPLE TOMMY, PLACE YOUR POWER COIN INTO THE FLAME," Zordon instructed.

Pulling his coin out of his morpher, Tommy placed it into the fire. For a few seconds nothing happened, and then the flame flared in brightness, blinding everyone for few seconds. When vision returned to the group the candle was gone and Tommy's coin was flaring with green energy, taking his coin from where it laid, Tommy placed it back in his morpher and the energy flowed out of the coin and into him, restoring the power that had been drained.

"Alright, I'm back!" Tommy yelled in joy, high fiving Jason before turning to face Xander. "I owe you big man," he said as he walked over.

"Eh, you helped me move, lets call it even," Xander replied as they grasped each others arms.

"You got it," Tommy said with a smile.

* * *

Later that day the group was gathered around their usual table at the Youth Center, talking about what had happened earlier that day.

"Xander, you do realize that Rita hates you more now then ever and is not likely to forget this anytime soon," Billy stated as Jason walked over with a drink in each hand and gave one to Xander before sitting down.

"Eh, let the space bitch come I've faced vampires, demons, giant bugs, guys made of bugs, unkillable demons, hyena possessions, soul sucking mummies, pissed off slayers, and Cordelia. I think I can handle whatever she can throw at me," Xander stated, leaning back in his chair.

"If anyone can it's you man," Zack said while the others laughed.

"You just need to remember one thing," Kimberly said as the laughter died down. "You won't have to face her alone." She said with a smile, grasping his hand

"Thanks guys," Xander said, wrapping an arm around Kimberly's shoulders pulling her close.

"Hey man, what else are super powered friends for," Tommy stated with a smile.

The conversation then drifted towards more pleasant matters, the seven teens unaware of what was coming. Meanwhile deep in space, an ancient evil was moving ever closer to the moon, angered over the continued failure of his servant.

End Chapter 6

I know it's a bit shorter and not as good as my others but I have a more free time on my hands now so I should hopefully be getting the next chapter out soon. I am finally getting to the point where I can start to work in the big ideas I have for this fic.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright all back with the next chapter of Power Protect You, being typed up on my brand new laptop computer. Sorry for the delay hope you all like it.

**Chapter 7**

"Xan duck!" Xander heard Jason call out and without hesitation dropped to the ground just as Goldar's sword sliced through the air where his neck was half a second before. Quickly rolling away so as to put some distance between himself and the giant gold monkey he sprung to his feet and launched a kick at a Putty that was sneaking up behind him and knocking it to the ground, also hurting his foot in the process.

"Give it up Goldar!" Kim shouted as she kicked Goldar in the chest and followed it up with a spinning kick to his head, causing the monster to stagger backwards, right into Tommy who kicked him in the back, sending Goldar to the ground.

"This isn't over rangers," Goldar grunted as he climbed to his feet before vanishing in a flash of light, leaving behind the Putties that were quickly disposed of by the rangers.

"You guys okay?" Jason asked as the Putties disappeared in flashes of light.

"I'm good," Kim said as she dusted off her pants.

"Me too," Tommy chimed in.

"Xan?" Jason asked as he retrieved his fallen bag.

"Foots a little sore but I'm good," Xander replied, bending over to grab his and Kim's bags. "You know, I get the feeling that the Crazy Space Bitch wants to do me harm," he stated, handing Kim her bag and slinging his over his shoulders.

"I think your right man, how many attacks has that been now?" Tommy asked as the group continued on towards the Youth Center.

"Hmm, bout six," Xander replied as Kim grabbed his hand and interlaced her fingers and his. Concern for her boyfriend evident. Xander quickly picked up on the way she was feeling, and wrapped his arm around her. "It's gonna be okay Kim," he said softly so that only she could hear.

"How do you know? Rita almost killed you a few weeks ago," Kim pointed out as leaned in closer to Xander as memories flooded back to both of them.

_

* * *

_

'Kim is gonna kill me for being late,' Xander thought as he ran down the streets of Angel Grove toward the Youth Center. As he rounded a corner and saw his destination in the distance when a beeping from his wrist stopped him short.

Looking at the source of the beeping he saw that the panic button Billy had given to him was making the beeping. Raising closer to his face he hit the button on the side and spoke into. "Uh, hello?" he asked.

"Xander, thank god," Kim's relieved voice came through.

"Hey Kim, why didn't you guys tell me this thing could make two way calls?" Xander asked in a joking tone as he moved into a nearby stand of trees for more privacy.

"Not now Xan, get home now!" Kim's frantic voice came through the communicator.

"Whats wrong?" he asked, all humor gone from his voice leaving only a deadly calm

"Rita took our parents hostage and made us give up our Power Coins, we're working on a way to get them back but," Kimberly began to explain.

"But until you get them back if Rita's goons attack me I don't have my super powered bodyguards," Xander finished for her.

"Right, we would teleport you but Billy and Alpha have pretty much all the power here tied up in trying to make something that should hopefully help us get our coins back."

Xander sighed and let out a string of curses. "Alright you guys be careful and call me if you need help," he said before cutting off the communicator and running back towards his apartment.

He was halfway back to his apartment when his 'Sunnydale senses' started tingling. Turning around he saw an Asian woman standing about twenty feet away. She was clad in in yellow and red with one of her legs and one of her arms covered in golden armor. On her head was a helmet with a scorpion tail on it and a large boomerang shaped blade in her hand. "Hmm, let me guess. You're Scorpina right?" Xander asked as he eyed the woman.

"That I am human, prepare to die!" she responded, raising her weapon and throwing it at him.

Quickly diving to the side as the weapon shot by Xander was thankful for reflexes born of many fights against super powered beings. Climbing to his feet he let out a yelp and dropped back to the ground again as the blade came spinning back, returning to Scorpina's hand.

"So uh, I don't suppose we could talk about his could we?" Xander asked as climbed to his feet again. Scorpina only smirked as she threw her blade again. "Thought not," he sighed, jumping to the side again. Feeling around for something that he could use to get out of the situation alive, his fingers closed around a large rock. Picking up and quickly climbing to his feet while Scorpina prepared to hurl her weapon at him again, he cocked his hand back and threw the rock as hard as he could at the alien.

Not expecting the human to survive her first attack, let alone fight back. Scorpina was taken by surprise and had to quickly duck to the side to avoid the rock flying at her head. Looking back to where Xander was a second ago she cursed at seeing the spot empty. Scanning the area in the hope to spot her prey she saw a form running through some trees a little ways off. With a grin, Scorpina gripped her weapon and took off after the retreating form.

* * *

"Hurry Billy!" Kimberly yelled at her friend as she watched Scoprina chase down Xander through the viewing globe.

From his position in front of one of the many computers in the Command Center, Billy's fingers were flying over the keyboard. "Almost done, the teleporter will be back online in three minutes," Billy replied, his concentration never wavering from the task at hand.

"Make it faster man," Jason said as we watched Xander narrowly avoid Scorpina's blade. "Xander may not have that long."

* * *

"God I hate my life!" Xander screamed as the blade shot over his shoulder, missing him by inches, while he frantically pressed the panic button. "Please guys, need help," he said as he saw the blade swinging back around towards him. Dropping to the ground he watched as the blade sailed over him. Leaping back to his feet he started running again, weaving in and out of trees to try and lose his pursuer.

Xander was so focused in trying to lose Scorpina that he didn't notice the large root sticking out of the ground until his foot was caught on it. In a failed attempt to regain his balance, Xander hit a tree hard enough to expel the air from his lungs. Falling to the ground he let out a groan as a pair of gold boots stepped up to him. Looking up he saw Scorpina standing above him with a triumphant grin on her face.

"You've given me a good chase human, but this ends now," she said as she raised her blade.

Xander watched as the blade descended towards his head moving so fast it was almost a blur as he desperately fought to get air back into his lungs. When the point was only inches from his face he was able to draw in a lungful of air and quickly rolled to the side. He gasped in pain as a edge of the blade cut into his cheek before it sank deep into the trunk of the tree.

With a grunt Scorpina tried to pull her blade free but found that it was firmly lodged into the wood. Quickly looking from the blade and then to the dumbfounded look on Scorpina's face, Xander grinned as his leg shot forward and swiped the woman's out from under her, making her land with a hard thump. Rolling to his feet quickly Xander brought his leg back and with all his strength kicked Scorpina in the stomach causing her to gasp in pain. Not wanting to give up his advantage Xander brought his leg back again and started to repeatedly kick Scorpina in the stomach.

"This!" kick. "Is what," kick. "You get," kick. "For fucking with me!" he screamed as this time his foot connected with her head.

As he brought his leg back again he was blinded by a flash of light and when his vision returned he was standing in the Command Center surrounded by his friends. Before he had a chance to lower his foot Kimberly jumped at him and wrapped her arms around him, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Kimberly asked from her position on top of Xander as she quickly looked him over.

"I'd be better if you moved your knee out of my gut," Xander replied with a pain filled groan

"Oh god, I'm sorry," Kimberly said as she quickly climbed off him.

"Thank you," Xander groaned as Jason and Tommy each grabbed a shoulder and helped him up. "And to answer your first question. Tired but I'll live," Xander continued as he regained his footing.

"Thank god, I was so worried," Kim said and this time pulled Xander into a gentle hug, that he happily returned.

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Hey everything worked out fine, I survived, got a stylish new scar to add to the collection and you guys got your coins back, everything is good," Xander stated as he motioned to the thin scar stretching across his cheek while the group walked into the Youth Center

"Doesn't mean that I don't worry," Kim replied "I mean we both know that if we had taken any longer in teleporting you out Scorpina would have killed you."

As she was about to continue into the main room, a gently tug from Xander stopped her and she turned to face her boyfriend as Jason and Tommy continued on. Without a word Xander wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "It's okay Kim," Xander whispered in her ear as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm not going anywhere," he continued before gently kissing her. "Rita can try and kill me all she likes, no one is taking me away from you," Xander finished as he pulled her into another soft kiss.

"You promise?" she asked quietly as they broke apart.

"I promise, no way in hell is the Crazy Space Bitch taking me out," he replied, giving her one more quick kiss before they broke apart and headed after their friends.

Entering the main room Xander saw that Tommy and Jason were already on one of the workout mats and going through some simple warm up exercises. Walking over to their usual table Xander and Kim dropped their bags next to Tommy and Jason's. Xander went down and joined the two guys in their warm ups, mentally getting ready for the ass kicking that was about to befall him while Kimberly walked over to the balance beam and started a basic routine.

A few minutes later the three teens were ready to begin. Tommy and Xander faced off as Jason stood off the side to study Xander's technique so he could see how well his training was paying off. "You ready man?" Tommy asked.

"As I'll ever be," Xander replied as they both took different positions and began to slowly circle each other.

Deciding to start off easy on his friend Tommy moved in and attacked with a simple punch combination, glad that Xander was able to easily block the hits. Taking things up a bit Tommy moved into a faster combination of punches and kicks, that Xander was also able to either block of dodge, although with a bit more difficulty. Dropping back a bit to let Xander catch his breath, the teen was caught off guard when instead of that Xander launched his own attack.

Jason watched the two friends exchange blows and was pleased to see the progress the Xander was making, although he wasn't that surprised, Xander had taken to martial arts like a duck to water, claiming that it was because of his left over soldier memories. The sound of a body hitting the mat drew him out of his thoughts and he saw that Tommy had slammed Xander down.

"You okay man?" Tommy asked as he held out his hand for Xander.

With a grunt the young man was pulled to his feet and dusted himself off. "I'll be fine. Lets go again," he replied, taking up a defensive stance.

Jason and Tommy nodded at each other and the two switched places. This time Xander started on the offensive attacked with a combination of punches and kicks, pleased with himself when a few hits were able to get through his friend's defense. Before Xander had a chance to continue his attack, Jason landed a blow on his shoulder, causing Xander to stagger back. Jason pressed his advantage and drove his friend back onto the defensive.

Twenty minutes later Xander was once again slammed onto the mat. "You know, I think I may just stay down here, saves time," Xander stated as he stared at the ceiling while Tommy snickered from the side.

With a grin Jason walked over and helped Xander to his feet. "Don't feel bad man, Tommy and I have been doing this a whole lot longer then you," Jason told him as the trio walked off the mats and headed for their table.

Shortly after that Kimberly finished her practice and perched herself on Xander's lap. "So, you guys excited about tomorrow?" she asked as she sipped from her water bottle.

"Oh yeah, it's gonna be a blast," Jason replied, a large grin on his face that matched his mood.

"Uhh, whats happening tomorrow?" Xander asked as he looked back and forth between the pink and red ranger. Jason and Tommy both stared at him in shock while Kim suddenly looked away. "Okay someone start talking," Xander said, starting to get annoyed.

"Dude, tomorrow is the ATV race for charity, how don't you know about this your signed up for it," Jason stated with a shocked look on his face.

Xander was silent for a moment before realization hit him and he turned to face Kimberly. "Kim, did you sign me up for this race without telling me?" he asked in a calm voice.

"Maybe," Kim replied meekly, not making eye contact with Xander.

While Xander was looking over at a Kimberly, that refused to meet his eyes, Tommy leaned over to Jason. "Uh you think we should leave?" Tommy asked as he watched the couple.

"Probably," Jason replied before a large grin split his face. "But I want to see how this turns out," he finished, his attention turned back to Xander and Kim, a grin on his face.

"Kim," Xander said in a stern voice.

Kimberly began to squirm under her boyfriends gaze and began to fidget in her seat. "Alright alright, yes I signed you up," Kimberly finally cracked and faced Xander.

With a sigh Xander's head dropped into his hands and he slowly rubbed his temples. "How many times have I stated that I don't like being signed up for stuff against my will," Xander asked, raising his head.

Kimberly chose to remain silent and put on her best 'sad puppy dog face' and looked straight back at Xander. "I thought it would be more fun if we all did it together," she said in a small voice as she watched her boyfriend slowly begin to cave in.

Rolling his eyes Xander stood up from the table and grabbed his bag. "What time and where?" he asked, a loud sigh escaping him.

"I knew you would see it my way," Kim said with a smile as she wrote down the information for Xander and handed it to him.

Taken the paper Xander folded it up and stuck it into his pocket. "Alright, I got to go feed Cthulhu, I'll see you tomorrow," he said and gave Kim a quick kiss before heading out.

* * *

The next day Xander arrived at the place Kimberly had said and went about trying to spot his friends in all the hustle and bustle that was happening around him. Ten minutes later he spotted six familiar multicolored figures and made his way over to them.

"Morning guys," Xander called as he got close.

"Hey man, glad you made it," Jason said as tossed a helmet to Xander, who caught it easily. "You ready to go, the race starts soon?" Jason asked as started checking over his ATV.

Xander just shrugged as he moved to stand beside Kim and give her a quick kiss. "So how does this thing work?" he asked as he looked down at the vehicle he would be riding for the race.

Billy then quickly explained the basic controls for Xander, who had no trouble learning them, before the group moved up to the starting line and got ready for the race to start. After all the racers had lined up Mr. Kaplan went over the rules of the race and then started them off with a wave of his flag.

Despite his complaints about being signed up against his will he was having a fun time. As he rounded a corner just behind Zack and Billy he saw Jason raise his hand and signal them to pull over. Confused by this turn of events Xander followed his friends to the side of the trail where he saw Jason with his wrist to his face. 'This can't be good,' Xander thought as he pulled off his helmet and joined his friends.

"We're on the way Zordon," Jason said, cutting off his communication with the Command Center and turning to Xander. "We got to go man," Jason stated.

Xander nodded in reply. "Be careful guys," he said just before they teleported away in a rainbow of colors.

Knowing that it would be a bad idea to just leave the ATV's unattended Xander sat down, got comfortable, and waited for his friends to return.

* * *

"Alright so let me get this straight, in the hour that you were gone today, Rita was overthrown, you got a bad guy that is even worse, Tommy's robot Godzilla lost almost all it's power, and you guys have shiny new zords?' Xander asked Kimberly as the two walked down the hall leading to his apartment.

"Bingo," Kimberly replied as they arrived at the door to his apartment and her boyfriend fished out his keys and unlocked the door. "And you know Tommy hates it when you call the Dragonzord a robot Godzilla," she continued with a grin

"Meh," Xander replied as the two walked into the apartment and sat down on the couch, Kim instantly curling up next to Xander as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "So, I guess this means that things will be a bit more peaceful for me then," Xander stated as he grabbed the TV remote.

"Yup, and it is a great relief to know that there isn't a space witch out to kill my boyfriend," she stated, resting her head on his chest as she watched Xander flick through channels.

Eventually Xander landed on a channel that they both enjoyed and got comfortable. While Kim watched TV with a small smile on her face Xander's mind was racing, the concept of an even greater foe out there then Rita, and one that was gunning for his friends filled him with concern. Without realizing it he pulled Kimberly closer to him while praying to whatever higher being that there was that the people he cared about wouldn't come to harm. Unknown to him the same thoughts were running through Kimberly's mind.

_End Chapter 7_

there it is, sorry it took so long. Sadly i have no excuse save for laziness. I will try to get the next chapter out faster, luckily i am starting to get into the part of the fic where most of my idea's can come into play. (and his little sister is gonna make sure he updates more cuzz i'm not waiting another 6 months for an update)


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah yeah, it's been more than 6 months. I apologize, I have a reason. It's at the end of the chapter so I'll see you down there.

**Power Protect You**

**Chapter 8**

"So someone explain to me, why am I doing this?" Xander asked as Tommy strapped padded gloves onto his hands. The 'this' that Xander was referring too was a martial arts tournament being held at the Youth Center.

"Multiple reasons man," stated Jason, who had just walked up behind him, a water bottle in hand and a towel over his shoulder. "One, it will give me and Tommy a chance to observe your style and let us see what we still need to work on. Two, its good practice, and three, it will be a lot of fun.""And Kim signed you up without telling you," Zack chimed in as he and the other four rangers walked up to them

Xander leveled a glare at his girlfriend. "Yeah, remind me to thank you for that later," he muttered darkly. Kimberly just smiled sweetly in return.

Further conversation was cut off as Ernie stepped out onto the large mat with a microphone in hand. "Alright, before we start things off I want to say welcome to everyone, thanks for coming," he paused as a round of applause broke out. As soon as the applause died down Ernie announced the first match and walked out off the mats as the judge stepped out.

The six rangers then wished their friend luck as he walked out onto the mat, his opponent also approaching. "So Kim, why did you sign Xander up for this when you know he hates it when you do that?" Tommy asked as the matched started.

"Simple, too build his confidence in himself," she answered her friend, wincing as Xander took hit and staggered back.

"Not sure that I follow your reasoning here Kim," Tommy replied.

With a sigh she turned her attention from the match to the green ranger. "Xander seems to believe that no matter what he does it's never a big deal. He never takes pride in the things he's done. He saved the world single handed a few months ago and acted like it was no big deal." "Kim, we save the world on a weekly basis," stated her friend.

"Yeah we do, the power rangers, not Xander. He doesn't have any of the stuff we have and he saved the world, and then acted like it wasn't a big deal," countered Kim. "We had no idea about what happened that night, if Xander hadn't been there, we would all be dead right now."

Tommy was silent for a moment as he let Kim's words sink in. "Okay, you may have a point there," he said as realization dawned on him.

"I know which is why I'm doing this. I am going to build Xander's self confidence even if it kills him," stated the pink ranger, ending the conversation and returning her attention to Xander's match just in time to see him land a blow to score the winning point.

The group cheered for Xander as he walked over to them. "Way to go Xan," Kim smiled as she kissed him.

"Thanks Kim," he smiled back as the two pulled apart.

"You were great out there man," Jason said, slapping him on the shoulder. "Keep that up and you'll win for sure."

"Here's hoping," Xander replied with fingers crossed.

* * *

Jason's prediction wasn't entirely accurate. After an afternoon of matches and demonstrations of various techniques Xander had managed to come in second in the tournament, a fact that the entire was group was proud of given as it was his first tournament.

"You did great today Xan," Kim stated as she and him walked down the road towards his apartment, Xander carrying the trophy he had won.

Xander grinned back as he looked down at his trophy. "It is pretty cool, what with it being my first tournament and all," he said, causing Kimberly to smile.

Suddenly multiple flashes of light appeared around them which quickly turned into putties. "Shit" Kimberly swore as both of them dropped their things and fell into fighting stances just as the first putties jumped towards them.

Ducking under a kick Xander lashed out with his fist, striking the closet puttie in the stomach and causing it to stagger back slightly, he bit back a curse as pain shot up his arm. Ignoring the pain he followed up with a series of quick kicks and was able to land a hit on the Z on its chest. Pausing a second to catch his breath he was caught off guard as a foot struck him in the back, sending him flying through the air and landing hard several feet away.

"Xander!" Kimberly screamed, flipping her current opponent onto the ground and rushing over to her fallen boyfriend. "You okay?" she asked, kicking an approaching puttie away.

"Yeah, I'm good," Xander rose to his feet and stood next to Kim. "Let's finish this." Kimberly nodded at him and together they leapt at the remaining putties. A short but intense fight later the last puttie fell to the ground and with a flash of light burst apart.

"Well that was fun," Xander said sarcastically as they retrieved their things from where they dropped them.

"Zedd usually doesn't send down putties for no reason." Kimberly stated as Xander handed her bag to her. As if on cue her communicator started beeping, raising it to her mouth she opened up the channel to the Command Center. "Kimberly here."

"KIMBERLY WE DECTECED THE DISTURBANCE, ARE YOU AND ALEXANDER OKAY?" Zordon questioned.

"We're good, just a few putties," Kimberly replied.

"THAT IS GOOD TO HEAR, THE OTHER RANGERS WERE ATTACKED AS WELL. ALPHA AND I BELIEVE THAT ZEDD USED THIS AS A DIVERSION TO HIDE HIS TRUE MOTIVES. BE ON YOUR GUARD."

"Gotcha Zordon," with that the communications line was closed. "I've got a bad feeling about this," she stated.

Xander walked forward and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "Its gonna be okay Kim, you guys can take anything that Zedd throws at you."

Kimberly smiled at him as she pulled him in for a kiss. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Anytime."

A little while later the two arrived at Xander's apartment and were greeted by happily barking Cthulhu. Kimberly bent down and began to pet the dog, who eagerly licked her face in return. "Who's a good doggie?" she asked the small dog, who barked in reply.

Xander grinned at this while he set his and Kim's bags down on the small table in his kitchen. "You want something to eat Kim?" he asked as she joined him in the kitchen, Cthulhu trailing behind her.

"No thanks, I'm good," walking over to the table she picked up Xander's trophy and walked out into the living room. Following her out Xander saw that she had put his trophy onto an empty shelf. "What do you think?" she asked, stepping back.

"Not bad," examining the trophy's new spot on his shelf Xander was pleased with it. After a few seconds the teens moved to the couch and got comfortable.

**

* * *

Zedd's Palace**

With a sigh of annoyance Zedd broke his gaze away from the Earth as Kimberly and Xander disposed of the last of his putties. Although it was true that he had only sent them down as a distraction for the rangers, he had hoped that his foot soldiers would have been able to injure one of the rangers, or at least the annoying Harris boy that helped them.

Unlike Rita before him he held no personnel hatred for the boy, apart from the hatred he held for all humans. His only reason for wanting him gone was that it would leave the rangers in a weakened state. A blaze of fire that quickly died away to reveal Goldar broke Zedd from his musings and he turned to his servant.

"My lord," Goldar bowed and held up his hand, revealing item held within. "I was able to retrieve the item as you ordered."

Zedd walked over to his servant and took the item from his hands. "Excellent," Zedd hissed out as he rolled the ring over in his hand.

"My Lord," Goldar spoke, Zedd acknowledged him with a wave of his hand. "Why did you have me retrieve the ring? What possible use could a vampiric ring serve toward your cause?" Zedd turned his gaze away from the ring and rested it on the monster.

"Obviously you have no idea of how much power the Gem of Amara holds. By using the power within this stone I can make an unstoppable monster," Zedd replied calmly as he began to pry the small stone out of its setting. "And Goldar, do not ever question my actions again!" Zedd screamed at his servant, his body glowing red with power.

"Yes master," Goldar bowed and quickly fled from the chamber.

Turning back to the gem in his hand Zedd calmly rolled it around his hand, examining it from all angles. With a flick of his wrist the gem went sailing through the air, landing a few feet away. Lifting his staff he pointed it at the small stone. A bright flash lit up the room as a bolt of energy flew from the Z at the top of the staff and struck the stone.

If Zedd had been able to smile he would have been as the stone began to glow a sickly green and quickly began to grow and change shape.

**

* * *

Angel Grove**

"So, what else do you have planned for us tonight?" Kimberly asked as she and Xander walked down the street.

Xander just grinned as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "No idea, I've been winging it all day." With a smile and a roll of her eyes she gently elbowed her boyfriend in the side, earning a grunt of surprise from him.

Xander mocked glared down at his girlfriend, who just smiled sweetly in return. It didn't take long for Xander to crack and soon his face broke into a grin and he wrapped an arm around her. "Want to get something to eat?"

The response from his girlfriend was cut off as her communicator started beeping. Looking around Kimberly quickly ducked into an alley and raised the device, Xander keeping an eye to make sure no one got close enough to see what was happening.

"What's up Zordon?"

"KIMBERLY TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDITALY," the voice of her mentor answered.

"On the way," she replied before looking toward Xander and shooting him an apologetic smile. "Rain check?"

"Get out of here," he said with a smile. Kimberly smiled back before disappearing in a flash of pink light. Looking up at the sky Xander noticed that the sun was slowly setting, with a sigh he headed for home.

However before Xander could make it very far he was waylaid by a hand shooting out of the shadows of an alleyway and pulling him in. Before Xander could get a good look at his attacker a fist collided with his face and sent him sprawling into the wall.

"Well well well, what do we have here," a very familiar voice said as Xander regained his footing. "What is the slayers lapdog doing here?"

"Spike," Xander hissed out as he scrambled to his feet and dropped into a fighting stance. "What the hell are you doing in Angel Grove?"

The bleached blond vampire tsk at the young man as he walked back and forth in the alley, "now now whelp, I believe I asked first."

Knowing full well that if it came down to a fight between him and the Master Vampire he would lose, Xander slowly began to make his way to the mouth of the alley, his eyes never leaving the vampire. Before he could it make it very far though Spike rushed him and launched a punch at him.

Reacting quickly Xander was able to dodge to the side, barely avoiding Spike's fist and countered with a punch of his own. His attack didn't exactly go as planned as the vampire grabbed his fist in an iron grip before throwing him to the ground.

"Now that's just rude Harris, trying to run off in the middle of our conversation," Spike sneered, staring down at the boy.

Quickly regaining his footing Xander began to back up, hoping to put as much room between himself and his attacker as possible. Spike just grinned as he watched the boy, knowing full well that the other end of the alley was blocked by high fence and there was no place for Harris to go. "So, Harris, why are you here instead of at the good ol' hellmouth?"

"I live here," came Xander's reply as his hand moved to where he kept his stake. Finding nothing but air where it was usually kept he cursed.

"Looking for this," came Spike's voice in a taunting tone. Looking up Xander saw his stake in the vampire's hand.

"Don't suppose you'd give that back huh?" Xander asked meekly, his eyes already scanning his surroundings hoping to find another weapon.

"Actually," Spike began as he slowly began to close the distance between the two. "I thought I would give you a taste of your own medicine; show you what it's like to have a chunk of wood shoved through your chest."

With his friends currently busy fighting Zedd's monster of the week and therefore unable to help him Xander quickly began to panic as the vampire moved ever closer. Without warning Spike charged forward and raised the stake in a killing blow. With reflexes born of fighting vampires and martial arts training Xander dived to the side narrowly avoiding the killing blow.

Not wanting to give Spike the chance to attack again Xander moved onto the offence and launched a kick at Spike, who effortlessly avoided it. With an amused grin the vampire's empty fist shot out and struck Xander in the chest, staggering him. Pressing his advantage Spike moved in and slammed Xander down onto the ground and pinned him there.

"Game over boy," Spike sneered as he raised the stake for a killing blow. "Any last words?"

"Go fuck yourself," Xander growled at him, refusing to give the vampire the satisfaction of seeing him afraid.

Not wanting to be the last thing he saw to be Spike's sadistic grin Xander closed his eyes and waited for the blow that never came. Opening his eyes Xander saw that the dark alleyway was replaced with the flashing lights of the Command Center.

"Aye yai yai Xander, are you okay?" Alpha asked as he helped Xander to his feet.

"Yeah, thanks for the save, I owe you one," he stated as he dusted himself off and looked around, expecting to see the others there but finding the room empty save for Alpha and Zordon. "The others still fighting the monster?" Xander asked.

"Not exactly," Alpha replied as he shuffled over to one of the computers.

"WE HAVE ENCOUNTERED A PROBLEM," Zordon's voice boomed down at him.

"What's wrong?" Xander asked, a fear for his friends quickly taking over.

"OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE," turning to the globe, it's usually cloudy surface changed to show a large monster. The monsters stood at just over seven feet, its skin was covered primarily in black scales with occasional patches glowing green scales. Its head more or less resembled a human, only it was deformed in a way that seemed vaguely similar to Xander, two large fangs descended from its mouth. Bony blades protruded from its wrists, elbows, and knees and a large crystal sat on its chest glowing a sickly green.

It took a few seconds before it dawned on Xander, the creatures head looked like a vampire's game face. "What the hell is that thing?" he asked; nervousness and fear growing in him.

"IT IS A CREATURE THAT LORD ZEDD CREATED FROM AN ANCEINT ARTIFACT KNOWN AS THE GEM OF ETERNITY, OR MORE COMMANLY KNOWN AS THE GEM OF AMARA," Zordon explained.

"Okay, but where are the guys, why aren't they fighting it?" Xander asked, as he watched the monster shoot a blast of energy at car, blowing it up.

"They have been trapped in a pocket dimension by the monster, the only way to release them is to destroy the gem imbedded in its chest," Alpha explained as the picture on the globe zoomed in on the crystal allowing Xander to see the six streaks of light flying around inside the crystal.

"THE RANGERS NEED YOUR HELP ALEXANDER. YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN FREE THEM," Zordon's voice filled the room.

Xander broke his gaze away from the image of the monster and turned to face the interdimensional wizard. "Zordon, you know that I would do anything to help the guys, but speaking realistically here this thing had no problem capturing the others, how am I supposed to fight this thing?" he asked.

Zordon and Alpha were both silent as finished speaking. The two exchanged a look as Alpha stepped towards the tube. "Zordon?" Alpha asked hesitantly.

"YES ALPHA," Zordon said to the small robot, who nodded at him and turned to one of the computers and began to furiously punch keys. Turning his gaze back to the young man, who was confused at the interaction between the two. "IT IS TRUE THAT PRESANTLY YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO DEFEAT THIS MONSTER, BUT THERE IS A WAY," Zordon stated.

"And just what would that be?" Xander asked, intrigued at where this conversation was heading.

"BY BECOMING A POWER RANGER!" Zordon's voice washed over the surprised young man, it's obvious he wasn't expecting that answer.

After a few minutes of shocked silence, Xander was finally able to find his voice, and spoke the only thing that his mind could muster up. "Say what?"

End Chapter 8

So once again I apologize for the long wait in the update. School crap began piling up so I decided to take a break from writing, then when break did come around some other crap piled up and I found I couldn't really find the inspiration to write.

So, Xander's becoming a ranger. Whoever didn't see that coming should leave now, as it was pretty blatantly obvious as it was coming. Anywho, the next chapter should hopefully get done sooner since I have had pretty much the whole thing worked out in my head since I started writing this fic. And remember, reviews will help the writing process along.


End file.
